A Tribute To Ngaco
by haemoglobinwu
Summary: Sekuel dari "Perform Ngaco", mind to read n review? thk u
1. SW

**DW & SW charas are belong to KOEI**

**The story is mine XD**

.

.

Hallo, halloo, Hai semua ^^ ketemu lagi dengan author super gaje norak akut ini hahaha (* mujidirisendiridotkom). So how are you? Berminat untuk membaca dan mereview serial gaje berikutnya? Kepada mina-san dipersilakan ^0^ (*dasar author gaje emang, bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang udah dy bikin sebelumnya eee malah bikin yang baru, yak, inilah dampak dari ujian semesteran yang menistakan jiwa raga =.=)

Well, setelah puas menistakan produk DW senior di "Perform Ngaco" fic, kini saatnya author (sangat) berniat untuk menistakan para junior chara, spesifiknya lagi, para ikemen/bishounen chara yang statusnya single, iyyyeeess...! Ga cuman para bishie DW, tapi melebar sampe ke para bishie SW (*nah loh?) Betul, jadi, demi pelampiasan, maka para bishie chara ini (terpaksa) harus merelakan diri menjadi korban kegajean author!

Siiip, karena ini A Tribute to SuJu (*Leeteuk oppa, pinjem bentar lagunya yak ^^), maka, para bishie ini wajib menyanyikan lagunya SuJu disertai goyangannya (*untung wa cuman nyuru niruin SuJu, kalo disuru niruin SNSD ato AKB48 mampusla mereka! # wa ga sekejam itu – some are my fave charas too ^^). Oiya, formatnya yang anggota SuJu-nya 10 orang aja. And for the songs are Bonamana and Mr. Simple.

* * *

**Casts:**

_**DW chara: **_

Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lu Xun, Guo Jia, Zhang He (tunggu, ZHANG HE? Serius lo thor? *yups, Cao Pi lagi dikarantina sama Zhen Ji, so, dia diwakili Zhang He. #author ditebas Cao Pi pake pisang goreng!) Sima Shi, Zhong Hui.

_**Coach:** _

Lu Bu - ini juga serius thor? *yups, sooo serious!

**_SW chara: _**

Mitsunari Ishida, Keiji Maeda, Yukimura Sanada, Motochika Chosokabe, Motonari Mori, Ranmaru Mori, Kojiro Sasaki, Magoichi Saika (yakin, thor? *ho oh, yakin!), Masamune Date, Kanetsugu Naoe.

_**Coach:** _

Nobunaga Oda (*emang dy bisa ngelatih thor? *brisik, liat aja keahlian terpendam Nobu ojisan ini!)

.

*PS: wa cuman mengembangkan kegajean isi otak wa, ketidaksesuaian chara harap dimaklumi, yang ga suka SuJu, gomen ne, inputs are welcomed, guys ^^ Well, enjoy..

.

.

.

SW Scene

.

Nobunaga Oda sedang pusing, berkali-kali dia menabrakkan kepalanya ke bantal kursi kerjanya (*hehehe, tenang ojisan, ga ke dinding koq #author nyaris ditembak di tempat). Kenapa Nobu-san pusing? Karena mendapat perintah dari orang hebat (*hoeekk). Apa masalahnya? Masalahnya Nobu-san itu harus menemukan para SW bishie chara sesegera mungkin. Loh mo ngapain? Iya, buat menghibur readers yang udah rela meluangkan waktunya demi fic author gaje ga ketolongan ini (*plaaak), sekalian buat sasaran kengacoan sang author karena otaknya mumet abis ujian (*author dilakban Nobu-san). Jadi yah begitulah minna-san, Nobu-san harus berpacu dengan waktu untuk segera menangkap para SW bishie chara itu.

Lagi pusing gitu, masuklah Nohime membawa secangkir teh hangat,

Nohime: (duduk di samping Nobu-san) Beib, mikirin apa sih? Serius amat yah?

Nobu-san: Iya ni beb, ada orang gila (*kalimat Nobu-san terputus karena dicakar author) eh maksudnya ada orang yang mengharuskan aku melaksanakan tugas suci ini..

Nohime: AAAH! Majide? Sumpe lo beib? Bener-bener deh!

Nobu-san: Bebeh, emang kamu tau masalahnya?

Nohime: Enggak...

Nobu-san: (jawsdrop)

Nohime: Emang apaan beib?

Ranmaru: (baru pulang) Tadaimaaa..!

Nohime: Okaerinasai, sudah makan belum?

Ranmaru: Be...

Nobu-san: (nunjuk Ranmaru) Yatta! Satu sudah dapat!

Ranmaru: Lum...? (heran karena Nobu-san teriak-teriak gaje dan nunjuk-nunjuk dia). Pak Boss kenapa ya, Bu Boss?

Nohime: (angkat bahu)

Nobu-san: Yess, yess, yess! (mengepalkan tangan)

Nohime dan Ranmaru: (sweatdrop)

Nobu-san: Ehm.. Jadi begini ya, ada tugas suci yang mesti dilaksanakan sekarang juga, nah aku diperintahkan untuk ngumpulin semua SW chara yang mesti dikorbankan..

Ranmaru: Di.. Dikorbankan?

Nobu-san: Ie.. Maksudnya yang bakal ikut mentas, lawannya DW chara, so, kita ga boleh kalah donk, ya ga? Ya ga?

Nohime: Kalo gitu mah gampang, ga perlu jedot-jedot kepala juga kali beib.. Suru aja si Azai..

Ranmaru: Dikorbankan..

Nobu-san: Bebeh, masalahnya, ga semua chara bisa ikut, harus ada 10 orang dan syaratnya adalah para bishie chara yang masih single!

Nohime: (lirik Ranmaru)

Ranmaru: Dikorbankan..

Nohime: Benar, Ran-chan, kamu dikorbankan, selamat, semoga dewa bersamamu, amin..

Nobu-san: Amin

Ranmaru: (ngucap-ngucap)

Nohime: Baru satu, gimana yang 9 lagi beib?

Nobu-san: Yap,kita suratin satu-satu, suruh datang ke Azuchi Castle! Bebeh, tolong bikinin suratnya yah..

Nohime: (lari ke luar ruangan nyariin kertas sama pulpen) Hai!

Ranmaru: (masih ngucap-ngucap)

Nohime: (balik lagi) Anoo.. Beib, aku lupa siapa aja yang mo disuratin..

Nobu-san: Emang aku belom bilang koq, beb, hehehe..

Ranmaru: (sweatdrop)

Nohime: Jadi sapa aja nih?

Nobu-san: Ranmaru!

Nohime: Beib, Ran-chan khan ga perlu disuratin!

Nobu-san: Oiya, hmm.. (mikir)

Nohime dan Ranmaru: (nungguin)

_**Semenit, 2 menit, ½ jam, Nobu-san masih mikir.**_

Nohime: (mulai ga sabar) Cepetan beib ah!

Ranmaru: Iya Pak Boss, ga tahan ni..

Nobu-san dan Nohime: Ga tahan ngapain kamu?

Ranmaru: Mo pipiiss..

Nobu-san dan Nohime: Ya udah sana pipis, ga ada yang nyuru kamu nahan pipis!

Ranmary: Iyaaa...

Nobu-san dan Nohime: Anak aneh (ngelanjutin acara mikirnya) Hmm..

Nobu-san: Aa! Gimana kalo kita tanya si Mitsuhide saja?

Nohime: Ide bagus, beib!

_**Dan Mitsuhide pun dipanggil ke Azuchi Castle...**_

Mitsuhide: Apaan si Pak Boss manggil malam-malam gini? (ngibasin rambut cantiknya, seett..)

Nohime: (tutup mata)

Ranmaru: (melongo)

Nobu-san: Kamu ada tugas! Cariin para SW bishie chara 9 orang lagi buat mentas lawan para DW chara!

Mitsuhide: Tugas macam apa itu? Ga mau!

Nobu-san: Kalo ga mau, kontrak kamu sebagai bintang iklan shampoo gue putus nih! (ngeluarin gunting)

Mitsuhide: Oi jangan gitu donk, Pak Boss.. Mo dikasi makan apa anak saya ntar?

Nobu-san: Makanya kerjain tu tugas!

Mitsuhide: Iya, iyaa.. Ranmaru aja, napa?

Nobu-san: 9 orang itu diluar Ranmaru! Jangan banyak bacot lu, gue kan udah bantuin nangkep satu!

Mitsuhide: (tarik napas pasrah) Iya deh.. Tapi Pak Boss error deh, masa mo mutusin kontrak iklan saya pake itu gunting?

Nobu-san: Kamu pikir kamu itu ga error apa? Dateng kesini cuman pake CD doank?

Mitsuhide: (ngeliat bodynya) Huaaa?

Nohime: (ngintip dari balik tangan)

Nobu-san: Bebeh! Ga bole liat!

Nohime: Iya, iyaa..

Mitsuhide: Abis Pak Boss juga maksa saya dateng kesini pas lagi mandi! (nyari-nyari bahan buat nutupin body). Trus mana ni daftar nama yang mo ditangkep?

Nobu-san: Itu juga kamu aja yang mikirin!

Mitsuhide: Nani? Pak Boss gimana sih?

Nobu-san: Shikata nai, itu khan udah tugas kamu, pokoknya harus dapat ya, besok pagi mereka udah dikumpulin disini semua!

Mitsuhide: #$%% $#

Nobu-san: Apaan? Mo dipecat?

Mitsuhide: Ga kok.. Iya deh, tapi Pak Boss ikutan yak..

Nobu-san: Yang disuru itu KAMU!

Mitsuhide: (tetep ngotot) Tapi khan banyak! Pada nakal-nakal juga! Masamune tu, bribet anaknya! Belon lagi Keiji, body gede gitu! Mitsunari juga sombong minta ampun, Magoichi Sa..

Nobu-san: Jangan banyak alasan kamu ya!

Mitsuhide: (masih ngotot) Ayola Pak Boss..

Nobu-san: Eee..

Nohime: Beib, pergilah beib, demi kemaslahatan umat...

Nobu-san: ... (liatin Ranmaru)

Ranmaru: (liatin tokek)

Nobu-san: (liatin Nohime)

Nohime: (liatin Mitsuhide)

Nobu-san: Bebeh! Udah dibilang jangan liat!

Mitsuhide: (nutup aurat) Cepetan Pak Boss, dingin ni...

Nobu-san: Ranmaru, ikut!

Nohime: Eh, jangan, dia masih kecil..

Ranmaru: Aku sudah besar, Bu!

Nohime: Jangan ngelawan! Kamu mau dikutuk jadi batu, hah?

Ranmaru: Ampun, bundo.. (*lo kate Malinkundang?)

Nobu-san: Bebeh, aku akan pergi, tuk sementaraa.. (Pasto mode: ON)

Mitsuhide: Bukan tuk meninggalkanmu, selaamanyaa..

Nohime: Pergi kau ke luar angkasaa.. (Gita Gutawa mode: ON) Astaga beib, gomen ne, bukan itu maksud hatiku.. hiks..

Nobu-san: (terlanjur terluka hatinya)

Mitsuhide: Sudalah, Pak Boss, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang.. (bisik-bisik) Di deket warung Oichi ada janda kembang baru pindah loh..

Nobu-san: BENARKAH?

Mitsuhide: Ho-oh!

Nobu-san: (melangkah pergi bersama Mitsuhide)

Nohime: Beeeiibbb... Gomenasaaaiii... (berurai air mata)

Nobu-san dan Mitsuhide: (tetap menatap ke depan)

_**Dan petualangan Nobu-san bersama Mitsuhide pun dimulai...**_

.

.

.

Begitulah yang terjadi di SW no basho, what's next? Ditunggu komen-nya, mina ^^


	2. DW

LMXZ: halloo, lama tak jumpaa, pakabar? iyya ga papa, wa juga update nya lemot hahaha, makasi banyak yaa..

Tsuru-chan a.k.a NA: hahaha, kamu dapet proyek 3M (makasi, makasi, makasi) dari wa, XD

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat berbeda, Lu Bu memacu Red Hare melintasi gunung Ding Jun pake gigi 5 (*maksudnya sekencang-kencangnya *author disambit Lu Bu). Kenapa Lu Bu begitu? Karena ia mendapat titah dari orang yang sangat hebat (*cuiih) untuk segera menemukan 10 orang DW bishie chara! Untuk apa? Untuk tampil menghibur para readers dengan membawakan lagunya SuJu! Kenapa juga harus buru-buru sampe Red Hare harus pake gigi 5? Karena waktunya terbatas! Memangnya Lu Bu udah punya calon bishie yang bakal dipaksa mau ikut? Yups, di kantong bajunya udah ada daftar nama-nama korban yang bakal diculik, muehehehehe...

_**Beberapa saat sebelumnya**_**,**

Lu Bu: (pusing, trus acak-acak rambut kecoa nya)

Diao Chan: kenapa atuh, kang?

Dong Zhuo: (asal nimbrung) akang teh damang wae, neng..

Lu Bu: HOI, YANG DITANYA ITU SAYA!

Diao Chan: tau nih, kegeeran amat..

Dong Zhuo: (pundung dibawah meja)

Diao Chan: aduuh, malah ngambeg, yang mulia, jangan gitu ah, malu, udah gede juga!

Dong Zhuo: (masih nongkrong ditempat tadi)

Lu Bu: udah yang, biarin aja, ga usah diurus makhluk gituan!

Diao Chan: ya dewa, apa barusan kamu bilang? makhluk gituan? ga bole gitu akang ah, biar gimana juga dia khan ayahnya akang!

Lu Bu: sebodo! ayah angkat juga! mending kamu bantuin saya mikirin ini ni..

Diao Chan: mikirin apa?

Lu Bu: ini, ada surat aneh lagi..

Diao Chan: dari dia lagi? (*oh ini cewe minta digorok author kayanya!)

Lu Bu: kayanya gitu, habis aneh banget! (*hm, ini kecoa minta diinjek juga kayanya!)

Dong Zhuo: (nguping dari bawah meja)

Diao Chan: emang mo ngapain lagi?

Lu Bu: ini, disuru nyariin para bishie charas nya DW, buat tanding cakep-cakepan sama anak-anak SW, lah, khan mending saia aja, udah keren, cakep, body yahud, macho, gentle, baik ha..

Dong Zhuo: UHHUKK...OHHOOOKKK...

Lu Bu: cih..

Diao Chan: oh, trus gimana? kamu udah tau siapa aja yang mo dipilih?

Lu Bu: belom, apa tanya sama si Zhang Jiao?

Diao Chan: nanti dia nanya wani piro lagi..

Lu Bu: gapapa, nanti saya ancam lagi pake pohon duren!

Diao Chan: ya udah, telp aja..

Lu Bu: (pencet no telp Zhang Jiao)

Zhang Jiao: halo, ya Bu?

Lu Bu: panggilan lu tu ga bisa lebih bagus apa, gue macho gini dipanggil Bu?

Zhang Jiao: lah, namanya kan emang itu?

Lu Bu: eeeh, malah ngeyel, panggil gue boss!

Zhang Jiao: (jawsdrop) kapan pula kamu jadi boss nya?

Lu Bu: MAU MATI YA?

Zhang Jiao: enggaaakk! iya,iya, boss deh boss.. ada apa ya boss?

Lu Bu: bantuin gue donk..

Zhang Jiao: bantuin nyariin anak-anak tengil itu? (*ini orang juga minta disihir jadi kodok! kalo para bishie tau dibilang tengil bakal dihajar dia..)

Lu Bu: iya

Zhang Jiao: saya bisa bantu nemuin tempatnya, tapi emangnya sapa aja yang mo diculik?

Lu Bu: itu juga sekalian lu aja yang bantuin!

Zhang Jiao: lah? wani piro?

Lu Bu: (sweatdrop) LO MO DITANAM DISAMPING POHON DUREN LO HAH?

Zhang Jiao: (gemetaran) aduh, gimana bentuknya tu boss, jangan ah, masa ditanam deket duren? ntar kalo ketiban buahnya saya bonyok donk..

Lu Bu: lu kerjain ga tu tugas?

Zhang Jiao: iya, iyaaa...

Lu Bu: jadi sapa aja?

Zhang Jiao: Zhao Yun tuh, kan coverboy..

Lu Bu: oke, satu.. next?

Zhang Jiao: adeknya, si Jiang Wei!

Lu Bu: kapan pula mereka jadi sodara?

Zhang Jiao: tu, author gaje itu yang bilang (*beneran gue tanam lu di pohon duren ntar!)

Lu Bu: terserah deh, dua, lalu?

Zhang Jiao: anaknya si Ma Teng tu, yang sering nyolong kuda, anak nakal emang!

Lu Bu: hm? yang helmnya niru-niru gue ya? sapa namanya? Ma Cho?

Zhang Jiao: emang dia macho kok, namanya Ma Chao.

Lu Bu: alah, masih macho an gue

Zhang Jiao, Diao Chan dan Dong Zhuo: (pengen muntah)

Lu Bu: tiga, trus?

Zhang Jiao: pindah ke Wu ya, cewe imut adeknya mas Zhou Yu..

Lu Bu: maksud lu si Lu Xun? dia cowo tau, lalu, dia juga BUKAN adeknya Zhou Yu! ga bisa bedain nama marga apa?

Zhang Jiao: emang dia ada hubungan sama kamu? ga ngaruh nama marga juga kali, Bu, marga saya sama dengan Zhang Fei dan Zhang Liao, tapi saya ga ada hubungan tu, liat kan mereka ga secakep saya?

Lu Bu: (mual)

Zhang Jiao: lanjut ya, mereka khan the three musketeers tu, ada si kuncir kuda sama landak gila yang cerewet minta ampun itu! semua masih pada single kan?

Lu Bu: oo anaknya si Ling Cao itu ya, kenapa pada bisa bikin anak cakep-cakep gitu ya? si Ma Teng juga tuh, hhh, ayank, nanti kita bikin anak yang lebih cakep yah! (ngomong ke Diao Chan)

Diao Chan: (malu-malu tikus)

Dong Zhuo: APAAA? ADOOOOWWW! (pala kejedot meja)

Diao Chan: ga ada apa-apa, sudah sana balik masuk meja!

Dong Zhuo: (pundung masuk meja)

Lu Bu: (melanjutkan perjuangan) trus sapa lagi Zhang?

Zhang Jiao: anaknya si Cao Cao udah pasti ga bisa, ntar istrinya ngamuk, si mata keranjang itu aja!

Lu Bu: maksudnya Guo Jia? oke, tujuh.. lalu?

Zhang Jiao: hmm.. sebenernya aku juga ga yakin, tapi menurutku dia itu cakep kok..

Lu Bu: (penasaran) siapa? anak Wei juga?

Zhang Jiao: iya..

Lu Bu: (tambah penasaran) sapa sih? yang cakep kan cuma mereka? Apa Xu Huang?

Zhang Jiao: bukan..

Lu Bu: (makin penasaran) cepetan! kamu mo ditanam?

Zhang Jiao: anu.. itu.. (ragu-ragu)

Lu Bu: (mulai mendidih) JIAO! LAMA-LAMA GUE TANAM JUGA LO DI POHON TOGE!

Zhang Jiao: ampuuun, anuu... maksud saya si Zhang He..

Lu Bu: (terdiam)

Diao Chan sama Dong Zhuo: (heran kenapa Lu Bu diem)

Zhang Jiao: halo?

Lu Bu: ...

Zhang Jiao: halo, Bu?

Lu Bu: ...

Zhang Jiao: boss? Bu boss?

Lu Bu: bu boss moyang lu! Serius lu Zhang He?

Zhang Jiao: kayanya serius..

Lu Bu: (antara iya dan tidak, ga bisa bayangin bakal ngelatih seorang Zhang He) ya udah terserah lu, delapan.. terus?

Zhang Jiao: anaknya si gila itu

Lu Bu: anaknya siapa lagi?

Zhang Jiao: yang gila itu..

Lu Bu: yang gila? Dong Zhuo? oh? anaknya dia gue donk? (berbinar-binar)

Zhang Jiao: bukan.. kamu kan panitia nya.. panitia ga bole ikut..

Lu Bu: cih.. trus sapa?

Zhang Jiao: sebenernya bapaknya juga cakep sih, wajar aja anaknya cakep gitu.

Lu Bu: emang sapa sih?

Zhang Jiao: tu, anaknya Sima Yi..

Lu Bu: oh iya, pasti yang mirip anaknya si Cao Cao kan? ga mungkin si mesum,

Zhang Jiao: iya, namanya Sima Shi, emangnya kamu mau ngelatih si mesum?

Lu Bu: ga ah, ntar gue ketularan,

Zhang Jiao: hahaha, satu lagi, kamu mau 10 kan?

Lu Bu: iya

Zhang Jiao: anak narsis yang minta disihir jadi cicak itu! (*kalo Zhong Hui denger, kamu bakal dihias pake piao nya di pohon duren, Zhang Jiao)

Lu Bu: namanya?

Zhang Jiao: Zhong Hui

Lu Bu: Hiu?

Zang Jiao: HUI! (*boss budeg)

Lu Bu: oke, udah lengkap, trus rencananya gimana ni?

Zhang Jiao: itu sih tugas Bu boss nangkepin mereka..

Lu Bu: yah, ga bisa apa lu sihir aja mereka biar langsung nyampe sini?

Zhang Jiao: sihir saya ga kuat buat gituan, apa mo coba tanya paman Zuo Chi aja?

Lu Bu: ga deh, kapok gue!

Zhang Jiao: kalo gitu ya udah, kamu tangkap satu-satu, gimana bisanya kamu deh..

Lu Bu: hhh.. udah dulu ya, ntar mie nya gue kirim ke rumah lu, lama-lama abis juga pulsa gue!

PLEK! TUT..TUUUT...!

Lu Bu: ayah, ayo bersiap, kita harus cepat!

Dong Zhuo: (terharu) baik anakku!

Diao Chan: eh, eh, ini bekal nya, semangat ya! chaiyo!

Lu Bu: gomawo, ayank.. doain kita ya..

_**Kembali ke tempat tadi,**_

Baik, kita lanjutkan! Lu Bu dan Dong Zhuo sampe di Kingdom Shu. "Hieeehhh..." Red Hare menarik napas lega, karena akhirnya nyampe, tersiksa juga bawa babon gede bernama Lu Bu itu pake gigi 5, punggungnya nyaris encok! Lu Bu memasuki gerbang pake gigi 1. Yak, G30J/PLD dimulai! (Gerakan 30 Juni/Partai Lintah Darat *dikeroyok Lu Bu sama Dong Zhuo, aaa ralat, maksud author itu Partai Lu Dong -,-)

Bagaimanakan kisah selanjutnya? Next, we'll see how they catch up the bishie charas ^^

.

**(to be continued)**


	3. Gotcha, SW Boys!

_Annyeoong ^^  
_

_Maaf, lama updatenya mina-san, karena ada sesuatu dan lain hal *ah sudah abaikan, ohohoho.._

LMXZ: gomeen lama yak.. makasi reviewnya^^_  
_

Marisa-neechan: aaa kangen.. makasi juga

Tsuru-chan: ahahaha.. suka Ma Chao kah?aa, gomen, soalnya wa kurang suka sama Xiahou Ba (-,-')

Anonim Reviewers: thanx a lot ^^

Angry: hehehe, Red Hare bisa kok pake gigi 5, kadang malah auto (*ditendang Red Hare) tanya aja^^

Mary-chan: ohaiiyoo, salam kenal jugaa, arigato gozaimasu, makasi semangatnya, author akan berusaha nyooh..

Yuki-kun: waks? salah satu korban yang mo dinistai muncul, hihihi... makasi reviewnya yaakk, salam kenal senior ^^

Heanius: (nama yang aneh *kaya nama lu kaga aneh aja, wkwkwkw) gomen ne, makasi ya..

Baiklah, fic ini kita lanjutkan, enjoy ^^

* * *

_Kembali ke wilayah SW, disini kita lihat perjalanan om Nobunaga dan om Mitsuhide dalam upaya menangkap para bishie SW._

Nobunaga: eh De..

Mitsuhide: (loe kate gue ade loe? amit-amit ekor cicak dah!) he? apaan..?

Nobunaga: jutek amat sih, Mit..

Mitsuhide: (Mit? loe kate gue dedemit? awas ya, kalo kamu macam-macam saya bunuh kamu pake rambut!) ano, gomen, Nobu-sama, ada apa ya?

Nobunaga: ituuu, kamu bilang ada janda cantik deket warungnya Oichi, mana? kok gue ga pernah tau si?(*pervertnya kumat – author dibazooka Nouhime)

Mitsuhide: (sweatdrop)

Nobunaga: oi, Su.. kok diem?

Mitsuhide: (mulai kesel karena dari tadi namanya dipotong-potong mulu sama Nobu-san)

Nobunaga: eh Hi..

Mitsuhide: (ngamuk) Nobu-sama! Nama saya jangan dipotong-potong gitu manggilnya!

Nobunaga: (cuek beibeh) suka-suka saya, kan saya boss nya!

Mitsuhide: (gondok setengah hidup) nanti saya panggil pak boss Bun juga ga bole marah ya..

Nobunaga: (kesel) kamu kira saya buncis?

Mitsuhide: (jawsdrop)

Okuni: (tiba-tiba muncul) ehm..

Mitsuhide dan Nobunaga: (serentak menoleh)

Okuni: sumimasen, saya mau ke warungnya Oichi..

Nobunaga: ...

Mitsuhide: ya udah lewat aja..

Okuni: (kesel) gimana mo lewat kalo kamu berdua ngalangin jalan saya?

Nobunaga: ehm, gomen, ee.. bedewe, nama kamu siapa ya.. (dengan tampang pervertnya *plaaakk author ditampar Nobu-san)

Mitsuhide: ... (kalo pak boss ketahuan sama bu boss, kiamat dah..)

Okuni: hm, ngapain nanya-nanya nama?

Nobunaga: ee.. ano, iya, mo kenalan, bole?

Okuni: hmm.. soo desu, baiklah, namaku Okuni..

Nobunaga: aa, nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya..

Okuni: (tersipu-sipu)

Mitsuhide: (hoeekk rayuan pulau kelapa)

Okuni: ano, kalo pemuda berambut indah ini namanya sapa? (centilnya kumat *author dihajar pake payung sama Okuni)

Nobunaga: (sialan, bukannya nanya nama gue, malah nanya nama si Rambut Iklan!) tanya saja sendiri..

Okuni: (deketin Mitsuhide) haaii, nama kamu sapaa?

Mitsuhide: (buru-buru lari manjat pohon)

Okuni: hei! kamu itu apa-apaan si? cuma ditanyain nama doank ampe kaya gitu, lebay!

Mitsuhide: (dari pohon) kalo nanya jangan pegang-pegang gue donk!

Okuni: sapa yang megang kamu, saya cuma colek aja koq!

Mitsuhide: SAMA AJA!

Okuni: GA SAMA!

Nobunaga: sudah, sudah ga usah ribut, nama dia Mitsuhide, dan dia udah punya anak (ngomong ke Okuni) dan oi Mitsuhide, turun kamu! (tereak ke Mitsuhide)

Okuni: oh Duren donk? (*duda keren)

Mitsuhide: (turun) eh Uni, awas lo ya, kalo colek-colek gue lagi (ngacungin rambut eh pedang *ngaco)

Okuni: Uni? saya bukan orang Padang, uda! (loh, makin ngaco *author dilempar readers) eh betewe, kalian ini mo kemana?

Nobunaga: oh iya, hampir lupa, ini ada perintah yang harus dilaksanakan..

Okuni: perintah apa?

Nobunaga: anoo, nyariin para bishie SW charas..

Okuni: kyaaa..? buat apaan si? buat apaan si? (*ganjennya kumat)

Nobunaga: buat tanding cakep-cakepan sama DW charas..

Okuni: kyaaaaaaa? kapan? dimana? sapa aja?

Nobunaga: anoo.. kurang tau juga, tapi katanya kalo semua udah dapat si, yang ada baru satu, masih harus nemuin 9 lagi.. Okuni bisa bantu?

Okuni: aiihh.. kalo nemuin tongkrongan mereka mah bisa bangeedd, ayo ikut saya ke warungnya Oichi!

Mitsuhide: (protes) ngapain ke warung? kita kan bukan ibu-ibu yang harus belanja ke warung segala!

Okuni: eh Rambut Halus, diem kamu ya, mo dibantuin ga?

Mitsuhide: (gondok karena serasa disamain sama makhluk halus *rambut halus Mitsuhide-sama, bukan makhluk haluuus)

Okuni: pokoknya tenang aja, disana ada kok (kedipin mata ke Nobunaga)

Nobunaga: (kleper-kleper) i..iya deh..

_Dan mereka berjalan menuju warungnya Oichi. Saat melintasi hutan, tiba-tiba terlihat sesosok makhluk, Motonari Mori, yang kalo ga salah ada di daftar nama yang mo ditangkap!_

Mitsuhide: 10-14, target ada di depan, komandan!

Nobunaga: baik, 10-23!

Mitsuhide: siap, komandan! seraaaang...! (keluar dari persembunyian dan langsung menyerbu ke arah musuh)

Nobunaga: (panik) ooii Mitsuhide, apa-apaan kamu? saya bilang 10-23! tunggu perintaahh!

Mitsuhide: (bengong) loh, salah ya?

Motonari: (jawsdrop) apa-apaan kalian ini?

Okuni: (tepok jidat)

Kojiro Sasaki: (sweatdrop) heeehh, siapa sih kalian, mengganggu latihan orang? menyebalkan lah..

Mitsuhide: pak boss! ada 2 Anak Kijang ternyata!

Motonari dan Kojiro: APPPAAA? kijaannng?

Okuni: sudah, berhenti menggunakan istilah polisi! nanti mereka malah ngelawan, ngomong baik-baik aja kenapa?

Motonari dan Kojiro: (jawsdrop) mau apa sebenarnya mereka ini..

Nobunaga: ehm, begini, kalian berdua sudah terima Lombok Irian belom?

Motonari dan Kojiro: (jawsdrop) ga ngerti..

Okuni: dasar om-om aneh, sudah dibilang ga usah pake istilah polisi! tanya aja udah dapet surat ato belom, gitu aja kok repot! (ngacung-ngacungin payung)

Nobunaga: ehm, baiklah, jadi kembali ke laptop, kalian berdua sudah terima surat belum?

Kojiro: sudah!

Motonari: kalo ga salah si udah ya.. (*lupa-lupa ingat)

Nobunaga: (seneng) nah kalo gitu ayo ke Azuchi Castle sekarang!

Kojiro: aiishh.. ngapain?

Motonari: buat apa?

Nobunaga: (jawsdrop) katanya kalian udah dapat suratnya?

Kojiro: iya, tapi emang salon buat maskeran udah pindah ke Azuchi Castle?

Mitsuhide dan Okuni: (gubraaaakk)

Nobunaga: ... (mulai kesel)

Motonari: tau ni ojii-san, asal banget, emang kantor Telsawa (*telekomunikasi samurai warriors, hehehehe) udah pindah juga ke Azuchi Castle?

Nobunaga: ... (makin kesel) DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Motonari dan Kojiro: (terkapar karena ga sempat menghindar pelor nya Nobu-san)

Nobunaga: oi Mitsuhide, bungkus ni bocah-bocah!

Mitsuhide: pak boss tega amat si, mereka khan ga salah..

Nobunaga: (sewot) ga salah apanya? ngeledek gitu dibilang ga salah!

Okuni: tau ni Nobu-sama, mereka emang terima surat, tapi surat tagihan, lagian kamu juga ga jelasin terima surat apaan tadi..

Nobunaga: sebodo! itu juga cuman pelor bius koq, paling ntar juga nyadar! yang penting sekarang cepet bungkus mereka berdua!

Magoichi Saika: (ngintip dari balik semak-semak) astaga, telah terjadi mutilasi! harus segera dilapor ni!

Okuni: (tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Magoichi sambil jolokin payung) hmm, mo lari kemana, tampan?

Magoichi: alamakjang! kuntilanak!

Okuni: eits, ngatain saya kuntilanak, hiyaaahh! (mukulin Magoichi sampe pingsan pake payung)

Nobunaga: Okuni, ada apa?

Okuni: ah, Nobu-san, saya nemu satu lagi ni, yang ini masuk daftar ga?

Nobunaga: (bergegas ke tempat Okuni)

Mitsuhide: jangan mendekat dulu komandan, sepertinya korban diserang!

Okuni: rambut halus, ga usah jadi polisi! iya bener dia masuk daftar, tadi saya nemu ini jatoh dari kantongnya. (ngeluarin surat yang sebelumnya dikirimin Nobunaga)

Nobunaga: hmm, bagus, sudah 4 orang, bungkus!

_Kemudian mereka meneruskan perjalanan. Saat melewati sebuah castle, mereka pun melihat target lain sedang tidur siang di berandanya. Kesempatan emas!_

Nobunaga cs: (ngintip dari balik pagar)

Mitsuhide: kita harus pastikan dulu dia udah dapet suratnya ato belum, karena kalo ga, dia pasti ngelawan, saya si serem liat bodynya boss!

Nobunaga: (ngangguk)

Keiji: krrrh..krrhh..

Toshie: Keiji bangun! Ada Kanetsugu ni!

Keiji: mmmhh.. (balik badan)

Toshie: KEEIIIJJJIIII!

Keiji: iya, iyaaa... (duduk, garuk-garuk pala)

Toshie: tu udah bangun Net, gue tinggal ya, mo nonton 2NE1 dulu ni.. (*hayaaahh)

Kanetsugu: iya, makasi.. (duduk deket Keiji)

Keiji: hoooahhmm.. ada apa ya Net?

Kanetsugu: ng.. anu.. kamu dapat surat aneh ga?

Nobunaga cs: (nguping)

Keiji: surat?

Kanetsugu: iya..

Keiji: dari sapa? Seohyun?

Kanetsugu: bukaaann, dari Nohime..

Keiji: he?

Nobunaga cs: HA? Eh, ssstt..

Kanetsugu: katanya disuruh datang ke Azuchi Castle, mencurigakan ga tu?

Keiji: kan kamu yang dapet suratnya..

Kanetsugu: iya, tapi disini ditulis "kamu salah satu dari 10 orang yang terpilih" gitu.. aku pikir kamu juga dapet..

Keiji: ga tuh, eh tunggu ini yang nyempil apa ya (angkat kaki) walaaahh ini dia ni, keimpit pas aku tidur tadi kayanya..

Kanetsugu: betul dugaanku, eh ngapain ya tante itu nyuratin kita?

Keiji: jangan-jangan.. hiiii..

Nobunaga: (bisik ke Mitsuhide) kenapa pengirimnya jadi istri gue?

Mitsuhide: (angkat bahu) mungkin karena bu boss yang nulis..

Nobunaga: cih..

Kanetsugu: jangan-jangan.. (mulai mikir aneh-aneh)

Keiji: jangan-jangan.. (mulai mikir nggak-nggak)

Kanetsugu dan Keiji: hiiii..

Nobunaga cs: (keluar dari persembunyian) eh dasar anak nakal, jangan mikir macam-macam kalian, kalian tu diundang buat _challenge_ anak-anak DW tau!

Kanetsugu dan Keiji: (waspada, langsung pasang kuda-kuda)

Nobunaga cs: eh, stop, stop, kita ga niat jahat kok.. tenang semua ya, tenang..

Kanetsugu dan Keiji: (masih curiga mode) ga niat jahat tapi nodongin rambut eh pedang sama pistol..

Nobunaga cs: eh?

Kanetsugu dan Keiji: (tambah curiga mode)

Nobunaga: enggak kok, ini kan cuman maenan.. ya kan Mitsuhide?

Mitsuhide: ...

Kanetsugu dan Keiji: (tetep curiga mode) apaan, coba itu pedang taro di leher paman!

Nobunaga: (naek darah) oi Mitsuhide, awas lo kalo naro itu di leher gue, mau ditembak ditempat ha?

Mitsuhide: (sweatdrop) saya kan belom ngapa-ngapain..

Kanetsugu dan Keiji: nah kan?

Mitsuhide: kayanya harus pake kekerasan ni pak boss..

Nobunaga: baiklah, (tiba-tiba tereak) AAAAHHH!

Kanetsugu dan Keiji: apaan?

Nobunaga: (nunjuk atap) ada Yoona sama BoA!

Kanetsugu dan Keiji: manaaa..

Nobunaga: DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Kanetsugu dan Keiji: (tergeletak)

Nobunaga: yatta!

Mitsuhide: banzaaii!

_Setelah membungkus dua orang itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan._

Okuni: aaahh, itu, liat deh!

Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide: (ngeliat arah yang ditunjuk Okuni dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan)

Okuni: bener khan? kesana yuk.. (semangat 45)

_Dan mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah warungnya Oichi, ya, disana ada beberapa orang yang tertera dalam daftar Jendral yang disuratin, ehm, _

Mitsunari: oi Mas, geser sana dikit la, panas ni, gerah gue! (sambil kipas-kipas gaje pake kipas besarnya di pojokan warung, di sebelahnya Masamune dan Sakon)

Masamune: Mas? gue bukan orang Jawa ya! loe kan udah punya kipas, gue ni dipepetin sama Sakon dari tadi! (lebih gerah lagi karena berada diantara Mitsunari dan Sakon)

Sakon: abis kalo disini bisa kebagian kipas gratis hehehehe.. (tertawa diatas penderitaan orang ni *author dilempar golok Sakon)

Mitsunari dan Masamune: (jawsdrop)

Motochika: ooi, mana ini kopi pesenan saya? (jaka sembung bawa gitar, ga nyambung, JREEENG!)

Oichi: iya, iya, sabar, ini kopinya..

Motochika: makasi.. eh Masamune, mana CD PS 3 yang kamu janjiin kemaren?

Masamune: dipinjem sama Yukimura..

Motochika: APA?

Masamune: ga usah lebay deh,_ imbecile_, kan gue udah bilang kemaren..

Motochika: iya si, tapi masa dia minjem selama itu? udah 9 bulan ni (kaya ibu hamil *plaakkk) gimana mo maen, percuma aja kita ngumpul kalo ga bisa maen..

Mitsunari: gerah gue.. (jaka sembung bawa kipas, ga nyambung mas)

_BLA BLA BLA (MaMoMiSa (#Masamune, Motochika, Mitsunari, Sakon) masih ributin masalah maen PS)_

Nobunaga: dasar anak-anak nakal, pada berisik semua..

Mitsuhide: udah saya bilang kan pak boss, beribeett..

Okuni: ayo sana bilangin, katanya mo cepet..

Nobunaga: iya (berdiri dan jalan ke arah para MaMoMiSa nongkrong)oi kalian, semua harus ikut _challenge_, ngerti? harus ikut ya!

MaMoMiSa: ... (heran kenapa tiba-tiba pria sok keren ini nimbrung dan maksa-maksa ga jelas, jaka sembung bawa pistol, ga nyambung, DOR!)

Mitsuhide: (tepok jidat) boss bego..

Masamune: apa si?

Mitsunari: loe kenal?

Masamune: kagak..

Sakon: aaa, Nobu-san, ngomong yang jelas donk..

MaMoMi: (liatin Sakon) kamu kenal?

Sakon: iya, adeknya paman dari sodara sepupu cucunya kakak kakek gue..

MaMoMi: (liatin Sakon) ga ngerti..

Nobunaga: iya, kalian semua diperintahkan buat ikut _challenge_ para DW bishie!

MaMoMi: (liatin Sakon) ...

Sakon: semua?

Nobunaga: iya semua, kecuali kamu

MaMoMi: (liatin Sakon) ...

Sakon: (ngambeg) ya udah aku pulang..

Nobunaga: eh, bantuin nangkepin anak-anak ini dulu donk, maen pulang aja kamu..

Sakon: (keburu ngambeg, lari ke hutan, mo ngadu sama Fu Xi)

Masamune: _out of my way, imbeciles_, gue mo pulang! (ngomong ke Nobunaga and the gank karena ngalangin jalannya)

Nobunaga: (menurut pendengarannya: Oda mewek, n deso *plaakkk ngaco) apa kamu bilang anak kecil sialan? Oda mewek dan ndeso? kurang ajar kamu ya (keluarin pistol)

Mitsuhide: (tepok jidat) pak boss katrooo..

Masamune: oh mo maen pistol, bole! (keluarin pistol juga)

Mitsuhide: (keluarin rambut eh pedang)

Motochika: (keluarin gitar) JREEENG...

Okuni: (nguncupin payung) kyaaaa... kereenn..

Mitsunari: (kipas-kipas) cih..

Yukimura: (baru datang) oi mo maen perang-perangan yaa, ikut donk, ikut donk..!

Nobunaga: (langsung DOR Yukimura pake peluru bius)

Yukimura: (pingsan)

Mitsuhide: yatta! tinggal 3 lagi!

Nobunaga: hiaaaattt, jurus pistol menembak anak kecil sialaaann...!

Masamune: jurus menangkis tembakan pistol om-om gajeeee, ciaatttt!

Mitsuhide: wattaaa...

Motochika: JREENNG...

Okuni: kyaaaa kyaaa kyaaaa... (teriak-teriak seneng karena banyak cowo cakep)

Mitsunari: cuih..

Oichi: warung gueeeee...

_Dan terjadilah pertempuran yang diakhiri dengan tertangkapnya trio MaMoMi + Yu itu. Kemudian mereka dimasukin ke dalam karung (*plaaakkk ga elit banged, author ditampar readers) Setelah bilang makasi sama Okuni, minta maaf karena ngerusak warungnya Azai dan dadah-dadah sama Oichi, Mitsuhide dan Nobunaga meneruskan perjalanan kembali ke Azuchi Castle, hufftt.. melelahkan.._

...

Yak begitulah mina-san thank you for reading^^ reviews and comments are welcomed ^0^


	4. Gotcha, DW Boys!

_**Annyeooong, mianhaee, lama, ohohoho...  
**_

Yuki-kun: hahaha, iya ditembak, abisnya asal nimbrung aja sih, jadinya Nobu-san reflek nembakin hihihi... (#author ditombak Yuki)

Tsuru-chan: ini update nyaaa...

LMXZ: ooh, wa terharu.. hiks.. arigatou ne.. (#author dijahar karena lebay)

Freesia-chan: horror ah, gentayangan (-.-") tapi makasi banyak ya udah suka, wa seneng ^^

Mary-chan: makasii, hmm.. Masamune? hmm...

Yasa-chan: ihihihi... gomenasaasii..

Arisa Mouri: salam kenal, hmm.. Motonari? hmm... eh bedewe, kalo soal Muneshige, entar wa diamuk Ginchiyo, trus kalo Hanbei, masih dibawah umur hehehe (#asal jawab mode ON)

* * *

Marilah kita lanjutkan kegajean ini, jadi ceritanya Lu Bu sama Dong Zhuo ditambah Red Hare ini kan udah masuk kota, nah berbeda dengan Nobu-san yang masih sedikit (catet ya, sedikit) lebih sopan karena masih sempet ngirimin surat sebelum menculik para SW bishie, Lu Bu dan Dong Zhuo ini sepertinya berniat menempuh jalan kekerasan (halah bahasa wa).. Begitulah, mari kita lihat bersama.. Don't forget to review mina-san, gomawo n enjooy.. ^^

_**Shu, **_

_**Chengdu area, siang-siang, panas-panas, gerah-gerah, haus-haus, kleper-kleper (#apa ini, plaaakk!).**_

Dong Zhuo: hh..hh...

Lu Bu: (cuek beibeh)

Red Hare: hieeehh...hieehhhh... (*capee..capee)

Dong Zhuo: hh..Bu..hh..oi Bu..

Lu Bu: apa?

Dong Zhuo: bahasa Inggrisnya rumah apa?

Lu Bu: (bete) apa sih?

Red Hare: hieehh.. (*hauuuss!) #eh koq kaya iklan?plaakkk!

Dong Zhuo: ... (misuh-misuh dalam hati)

Lu Bu: (tampang bego) kenapa emang sama rumah di Inggris?

Dong Zhuo: ... (gue lupa kalo Lu Bu waktu sekolah selalu merah)

Lu Bu: nah lo, kenapa situ sekarang diem? aiissh tadi nanya sekarang diem..

Dong Zhuo: (kecoa sialan, lama-lama gue kutuk juga lu jadi babon) hhh..gue haus Bu..laper juga,makan dulu la..

Lu Bu: ngomong haus aja pake nanyain rumah di Inggris segala, ayo kita ke klinik Tong Fang (#loh?)

Red Hare: hieehh! (*gila lu!)

Dong Zhuo: ... (nyesel gue ngangkat dia jadi anak)

Lu Bu: ah ayah, gitu aja ngambeg, ayo kita makan dulu di rumah makan Shu Sun itu..

Dong Zhuo: ...

Lu Bu: kenapa si, katanya tadi lapar?

Dong Zhuo: ...

Red Hare: ...

Lu Bu: OI!

Dong Zhuo: iya, iya.. (daripada dia ngamuk, biarlah, daku rela makan bersusun-susun begitu, Rumah Makan sialan, kasi nama koq gitu, jadinya yang makan bersusun saking ramenya)

Red Hare: hieehh..

Lu Bu: kenapa tampang kusut gitu? kan kamu yang abisin bekal dari Diao Chan kemaren!

Dong Zhuo: (nunduk)

_**Jadinya mereka makan dan dapet duduk di deket jendela, sementara Red Hare makan enak di tempat parkiran kuda :D Lagi enak-enak makan tiba-tiba terdengar suara,**_

Ma Chao: pak, pak, mo nanya..

Tukang Parkir Kuda (TPK): ya nak?

Ma Chao: ini kuda harganya berapa yak?

TPK: oh, yang ini? kira-kira 50000 keping emas..

Ma Chao: ... mahal ya...

TPK: kan kuda bagus..

Red Hare: hiieehh.. (*ho oh)

Ma Chao: goceng ya?

TPK: ga dapet.. (#loh kok jadi kaya yang mo jualan?)

Ma Chao: (keluarin pedang besar) ngg.. kalo bayar pake ini bisa kan ya?

TPK: (bengong) i..i..itu pedang Guan Ping kan? waduh gimana ya, ta.. tapi saya kan tukang parkir, bukan jualan kuda..

Ma Chao: (naikin Red Hare) ya udah kalo gitu saya pinjem aja deh pak..

Red Hare: hieehh.. (*aiihhh si cakep)

TPK: (bengong) i..ini..a.. anuu..

Ma Chao: heeaa.. (bawa kabur Red Hare)

Red Hare: hieeeehhh.. hieeehhh (*horeee gue ganti tuan, tuan gue sekarang cakeeepp)

TPK: mati dah gue..

_**Sementara itu**_**,**

Lu Bu: yah, yah, (colek Dong Zhuo)

Dong Zhuo: mmm.. (sibuk abisin mangkok ke lima)

Lu Bu: tadi perasaan kaya suara Red Hare deh..

Dong Zhuo: mmm.. (cuek makan ikan rica-rica)

Lu Bu: (ga enak feeling) yah, gue tengok dulu ya, jangan-jangan Red Hare kenapa-kenapa lagi..

Dong Zhuo: mmm.. (tetep konsen ngabisin rendang)

Lu Bu: (jalan ke tempat parkir kuda) GYAAAAHHHHH?!

TPK: (tutup kuping)

Dong Zhuo: (keselek)

Lu Bu: KUDA GUEEEE!

Dong Zhuo: (ngintip dari jendela) oi berisik!

Lu Bu: Red Hare ilang, yah!

Dong Zhuo: trus kenapa?

Lu Bu: (naik darah) kalo dia ilang lu mo jalan pake apa, hah?

Dong Zhuo: pake kaki..

Lu Bu: (mendidih) ya sudah sana lu pergi ke Wu pake kaki!

Dong Zhuo: kalo ke Wu pake Red Hare lah, saya naik kuda saya, kamu naik Red Hare..

Lu Bu: (menguap) dasar bolot, Red Hare ilang tau!

Dong Zhuo: APAAA?

Lu Bu: (tepok jidat)

TPK: ...

Lu Bu: oi lu tukang parkirnya tadi, mana kuda gue?

TPK: a..anu..

Lu Bu: apa anu anu?

TPK: tadi dibawa sama anaknya pak Ma Teng..ini dia titip pedang buat jaminan.. (gemetaran)

Lu Bu: APAAAA?

TPK: (ketakutan) ii..itu..katanya minjem doang pak..

Lu Bu: (stress) AAARRGGHH! Ayah! cepet keluar, kita naek kuda lu aja!

Dong Zhuo: mana kuat dia, kamu pinjem aja kuda tukang parkirnya!

Lu Bu: (acak-acak rambut kecoa, karena body kuda tukang parkirnya bagai pinang dibelah kampak sama yang punya #kerempeng)

TPK: eits, jangan salah ya, ini kuda super, sudah berobat ke klinik Tong Fang, tau!

Lu Bu dan Dong Zhuo: (jawsdrop)

Dong Zhuo: baiklah, ayo Bu, cepetan kejar, oi jang, ke arah mana tadi?

TPK: (nunjuk arah selatan)

Lu Bu: (naikin kuda TPK)

Kuda TPK: heeekkhh.. (*mampus dah berat banget bo)

Lu Bu: (sweatdrop)

Kuda TPK: hgghhhh.. (berusaha berdiri tegak lurus #plaaakk lu kira segitiga siku-siku?)

Lu Bu: ...

Kuda TPK: hhghhhh..

Dong Zhuo: ...

Kuda TPK: hieeehhh (*terima kasih Tong Faaang, pose gagah ON)

Lu Bu: akhirnya, ayo kejaaarr...

Dong Zhuo: ayooo...

Kuda: hieeehhh...

_**Di lain tempat**_**,**

Ma Chao: hahay, enak banget jalan-jalan naek kuda keren ni..

Red Hare: hieehh? hieh.. (*beneran? ah jadi malu)

Ma Chao: kita ke arah sana yuk, kayanya pemandangannya bagus..

Red Hare: hiieeehhhh.. (*sama kamu kemana aja hayuk dah #Red Hare maho)

Lu Bu: (dari jauh) woooiiii, balikin kuda gueee...!

Ma Chao: set dah! itu tuan kamu ya? horror amat! (ngeliat Lu Bu naek kuda kerempeng tereak-tereak sambil ngacungin tombak Ji-nya)

Lu Bu: (makin deket) WOOOIIII!

Ma Chao: (keluarin tombak)

Lu Bu: (kaget) busyet! beneran anak si Ma Teng! sialan, anak nakal emang! Ayah, hati-hati, anak ini ga bisa dianggap remeh!

Dong Zhuo: (waspada)

Ma Chao: mo apa si om?

Lu Bu: lu mo nyolong ya? BALIKIN KUDA GUE!

Ma Chao: kan minjem om..

Lu Bu: MINJEM APAAN GA BILANG-BILANG?

Ma Chao: (ngotot) kan saya udah ijin sama yang parkirin kuda nya!

Lu Bu: (speechless)

Dong Zhuo: (bisik-bisik) udah hajar aja, waktu kita terbatas ni..

Lu Bu: oi Red Hare, sini kamu!

Red Hare: hieeh! (*ogah!)

Lu Bu: sialan kamu ya, mentang-mentang lagi sama brondong!HIIIAAHHH...

Red Hare: hieeh..

Ma Chao: HIYAA..

Dong Zhuo: (jerat kaki Red Hare pake rantai)

Red Hare: (jatoh)

Ma Chao: (ikutan jatoh)aduduhh..

Lu Bu: (narik Ma Chao masuk kerangkeng) dasar anak nakal! masuk sana!

Ma Chao: om, lepasin saya om, nanti bapak saya marah! saya harus les Matematika sama pak Zhuge!

Lu Bu: diem kamu! bapak mu urusan gue! (ngonciin kerangkeng)

Ma Chao: om..oi..om, (goncang-goncangin kerangkeng)

Lu Bu: (cuek) ayah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan!

Dong Zhuo: hmm, hei lihat, barusan si Zhang Jiao sms, katanya satu orang ada di tempat les, ayo kita kesana!

_**Di tempat les,**_

Zhuge Liang: hhh.. Ma Chao telat lagi ya..

Jiang Wei: katanya mau berburu paman Zhuge, dia meminjam pedang Guan Ping tadi..

Zhuge Liang: kenapa harus pinjam pedang Guan Ping? mau berburu apa anak itu?

**GUBRAAAKKK! (pintu didobrak)**

Zhuge Liang: astaganagadewa!

Lu Bu: (muncul dari balik pintu) mana yang namanya Jiang Wei?

Zhuge Liang: ga ada! (melindungi Jiang Wei pake kipas)

Lu Bu: itu siapa yang dibalik kipas?

Zhuge Liang: itu anak bungsu saya, Zhuge Wei! (#asli ngibul)

Lu Bu: KENAPA DIA GA MIRIP KAMU, HAAAHH? (napas bau jigong)

Jiang Wei: (tutup idung)

Zhuge Liang: (lupa nutup idung, sesak napas, asmanya kambuh)

Jiang Wei: guru!

Dong Zhuo: (tiba-tiba muncul, nutup muka Jiang Wei pake saputangan bau jigong)

Jiang Wei: (pingsan)

Lu Bu: bagus ayah! (langsung gendong Jiang Wei masuk kerangkeng bareng Ma Chao)

Ma Chao: (kaget) loh? Boyue? kenapa kamu? Boyue, sadarlah!

Lu Bu: (ngonciin kerangkeng)

Zhuge Liang: a.. anakku.. hosh..hosh.. kem.. ba.. likan.. anakku..

Dong Zhuo: satu lagi katanya si Zhang Jiao ada ditempat Liu Bei, Bu!

Lu Bu: cih, disana ya, pasti ada si Guan Yu sama si Zhang Fei juga, bakal dikeroyok lagi gue, kita harus pancing dia keluar dari sana!

Dong Zhuo: saya ada ide! (#tumben lu pinter - author disambit Dong Zhuo) psstt..pssstt..

Lu Bu: (angguk-angguk)

_**Ditempat Liu Bei**_**,**

Liu Bei: nah jadi begitulah Zilong, kamu akan menjadi cover boy untuk pemotretan minggu depan..

Zhao Yun: lagi? kemaren kan udah yang mulia, suruh Jiang Wei aja deh..

Liu Bei (manajernya Zhao Yun): jangan begitu, kontrak kan sudah ditangani eh ditandatangani, resiko kamu jadi orang cakep ya gitu, jadi minggu lalu itu majalah Hoi, kemaren kan majalah Hei, lusa rekaman lagu single Iwak Penyet, terus kamu juga harus syuting sinetron Zilong Pendekar Naga Gendeng, lalu latihan futsal, syuting Opera Van Shu, lalu.. bla.. bla.. bla..

Zhao Yun: ...

Guan Yu (manajernya Liu Bei): aku juga mulai sibuk menangani kontrak kakak pertama (maksudnya Liu Bei) secara tiba-tiba jadi cakep sejak di DW 6..

Zhang Fei (manajernya Guan Yu): orderan saya ni, sepi, ga ada yang mo make kakak kedua (maksudnya Guan Yu), palingan iklan penumbuh jenggot kemaren itu..

Wei Yan (manajernya Zhang Fei): tidak.. sibuk.. akuu.. Zhang Fei.. tuan.. tidak.. ada.. sukaaa..

Zhang Fei: hush! buka rahasia orang!

**GEDEBRAAAKKK!**

Wei Yan: (jantungan, pingsan karena kaget)

Liu Bei: apa itu? (liat ke jendela)

Semua: (ikut liat ke jendela)

Zhao Yun: BOYUE!

Jiang Wei: (setengah sadar) hyuung..

Liu Bei: OMG! apa yang terjadi?

Zhao Yun: (panik) keu sarami dongsaeng yeyo! itu adik gue! mo diapain digantung disitu? kerjaan sapa iniiii? (#tunggu, abang Zhao Yun, sejak kapan kamu bisa bahasa Korea?-author ditombak Zhao Yun)

Lu Bu: HUAHAHAHAH..MUAHAHA..hayo mau ikut saya atau adik kamu tinggal nama? Ayoo, dipilih, dipilih..

Jiang Wei: (masih kegantung di tiang) hyuung.. jangan mau, dia itu setan yang baru balik dari neraka!

Lu Bu: oi anak kecil sialan, mau mati muda ya? (goyang-goyang tiang Jiang Wei)

Zhuge Liang: jangaan, anak saya belum wisuda!

Zhao Yun: ...

Liu Bei: Kongming, apa yang terjadi?

Zhuge Liang: anu yang mulia, tiba-tiba kecoa itu mendobrak tempat les dan merampas Jiang Wei..

Guan Yu: sepertinya sekarang dia juga berniat untuk membawa Zilong..

Zhuge Liang: apa? anak sulungku juga mau dibawa? (#plaaakk, kapan kamu jadi bapak mereka om?)

Zhang Fei: apa tujuannya?

Zhuge Liang: (mikir) jangan-jangan perdagangan anak!

Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei: AAAHHHHH! KITA HARUS LAPOR KOMNAS HAM!

Lu Bu: (sweatdrop) OI BANYAK BICARA, 1, 2, 3, MAJU KALIAN SEMUA!

Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei: seraaang, lindungi Zilooonng...! selamatkan Boyuee!

Zhao Yun: ... (kenapa malah aku yang dilindungi? harusnya kan yang mulia?)

Zhuge Liang: pake formasi 4-4-3 yang muliaaa.. (#lu kate maen bola?-author dikipas ke Pluto)

Dong Zhuo: (bakar menyan, eh lempar bom asap)

Semua: uhuukk, uhuukk..

Lu Bu: (pasang masker, langsung nangkepin Zhao Yun yang setengah sadar karena asap menyan)

Dong Zhuo: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED..

_**Wu, **_

_**Jiangdong Area, di tepi sungai (#ngaco, anggap aja ada deh XD) **_

Gan Ning: syubidubidudam paparappaaa.. (#cempreng abis)

Ling Tong: (jawsdrop)

Gan Ning: prappaparapaa oh yeaahh, uwow uwooow.. (#makin ga jelas nadanya)

Ling Tong: (lempar ember ke Gan Ning) berisik!

Gan Ning: apa si Gongji? ini kan supaya ikannya keluar tau, kau itu benar-benar tidak mengerti cara memancing yang baik dan benar! (#misuh-misuh)

Ling Tong: dasar landak gila kau, mana ada ikan yang mau mendekat mendengar nyanyian neraka seperti itu?

Gan Ning: (ga terima dikatai landak gila) kau, jerapah kuncir kuda gaje, memangnya kau sudah dapat ikan, hah?

Ling Tong: huh, ember ku sudah penuh, ini yang ketiga.. (bangga)

Gan Ning: heeehh, ikan teri doank bangga, liat gue punya ntar ya, baru nyahok lu! (lempar pancingan dengan semangat 45)

PLEK! (nyangkut)

Gan Ning: Ah! betul kan? lihat Gongji, gue dapet nii! uugghh..

Ling Tong: (sweatdrop)

Gan Ning: (kesulitan narik pancingnya) uuhhh, oi Gongji, jangan diam saja kau, bantu aku menarik iniii!

Ling Tong: (lama-lama kasian juga ngeliat Gan Ning makin terseret pancingannya)

Gan Ning: uuugghh..

Ling Tong: (pegangin Gan Ning) uuuhh Xingbaaa, kau mancing apaa, kenapa berat sekali haa?

Gan Ning: uughh.. ikan besar tau, aah, mana Boyan, kita berdua tidak akan sangguuupp.. (makin keseret bersama Ling Tong)

_**Di pustaka Wu**_**,**

Lu Xun: hatchih..

Lu Meng: kenapa Xun? kamu flu?

Lu Xun: eeh ng.. tidak..

Zhou Yu: palingan disebut sama si Gan Ning ato Ling Tong..

_**Kembali ke tempat tadi**_**,**

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong: huaatchiihh..

Gan Ning: sial, siapa yang nyebut gue nih!

Ling Tong: tau, lagi repot gini malah disebut-sebut!

_**Balik ke pustaka Wu**_**,**

Zhou Yu: (ga enak feeling) kaya ada yang ngata-ngatain gue deh..

Lu Xun: (hp nya bunyi, BBM dari Ling Tong) anu, mau ke sungai bentar boleh?

Lu Meng: eh tunggu, mau ngapain..

Lu Xun: (lompatin jendela) tue pu ci, maaaaff, buru-buruuu..

Zhou Yu: ... siapa yang ngajarin dia lompat jendelaaa?

_**Di sungai**_**,**

Gan Ning: aarrgghh... (kaki nyaris masuk sungai)

Ling Tong: uuggghh... (terseret ngikutin Gan Ning)

Gan Ning: hiyaaahhh (sekuat tenaga narik pancingan)

BYUUAARR...! (sesosok makhluk muncul dari dalam sungai, bukan, bukan ikan sodara-sodara, tapi..)

Dong Zhuo: kurang ajaaarr, kalian kira aku ini ikan apaa?

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong: WUAAAA! setaaannn...!

Ling Tong: landak error, ini namanya bukan memancing ikan, tapi memancing keributan!

Lu Bu: (dari balik pohon) malu gue punya ayah bego gitu, siapa juga yang punya ide sembunyi di sungai, dasar dodol!

Ling Tong: (ketakutan liat muka horror Dong Zhuo yang basah-basah) Xingba bego, cepat lepas pancingannya, itu ikan ganas, piranhaaa!

Dong Zhuo: kubunuh kaliaaann!

Gan Ning: ayooo kita bikin ikan ganas piranha bakaarr! (#loh?)

Ling Tong: (takutnya jadi ilang) ayoooo!

Dong Zhuo: apaa?

Gan Ning: hajaaarrrr!

Dong Zhuo: (akhirnya ketangkap dan terikat tak berdaya diatas tumpukan kayu) aaaarrrggghhh! tolooooong!

Lu Xun: (lari-lari karena masih jauh) Xingbaa, Gongjiii..

Gan Ning: aaa, Boyan datang, cepat Boyan, bakaaarrr!

Lu Xun: (semangat) bakaaar..! eh tunggu, apa yang dibakar?

Lu Bu: (masih sembunyi dibalik pohon) kurang ajar, ayah angkat gue mo dibakar? ah tapi gapapa juga tuh (anak durhaka emang)

Ling Tong: bakar ikan piranha!

Lu Xun: (siap-siap)

Dong Zhuo: LUU BUUUU! ANAK DURHAKAA! SELAMATKAN AYAHMUU!

Lu Xun: (liat dari deket) apa? Xingba, itu bukan ikan, itu Dong Zhuo!

Gan Ning: heh?

Lu Bu: HIAAAAHHHH! (lempar jaring ke arah Lu Xun, Ling Tong dan Gan Ning)

Ling Tong: cih, sial, jaringnya alot (#lu kate daging?-author di nunchaku Ling Tong)

Gan Ning: (kejerat di jaring yang sama dengan Ling Tong) arrgh, kenapa malah kejebak sama jerapah ini?

Ling Tong: kau, landak gilaa.. (tendang Gan Ning)

Gan Ning: kamu yang gila! (tonjok Ling Tong)

Jaring: (goyang-goyang)

Lu Xun: (lolos, lari sambil mikir strategi) hosh..hosh.. Lu Bu harus dikalahkan hosh..hosh.. alas kali tinggi bagi dua, panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, aduh, kok jadi error..?

Lu Bu: (masukin Gan Ning dan Ling Tong ke kerangkeng 2, disebelah kerangkeng anak-anak Shu) cih, malah maknae-nya yang ga ketangkep!

Dong Zhuo: dipancing aja Bu! (#lu kate ikan? plaaakkkk!)

Lu Bu: okee, (nyiapin pancingan) haiiyyaaaahhh (lempar pancingan)

Dong Zhuo: maksudku dipancing balik kesini, bukan pake pancingan (tepok jidat)

Lu Xun: (kaget ada yang nempel di kerah baju belakangnya) eh?

Lu Bu: (narik pancingan sekuat tenaga) HEEAAAAHHHH!

Lu Xun: wuaaa? (kebawa)

Lu Bu: (masukin Lu Xun ke kerangkeng 2 bareng sama Gan Ning dan Ling Tong)

Lu Xun: aduduhh..

Lu Bu: (ngonciin kerangkeng 2)

Gan Ning: WOOII BUKA WOOIII! (goncang-goncang kerangkeng)

Ling Tong dan Lu Xun: (ikut tereak-tereak ribut) OII, OOII..

Ma Chao (kerangkeng 1): OM, OM, OIII...OOOM..

Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei: (ikut-ikutan) WOI..WOOOII..

Dong Zhuo: berisik sekali mereka, apa kulempar petasan saja ya Bu?

Lu Bu: jangan, ntar ga jadi perform donk, masa kita kalah sama anak-anak SW? ogah! gas jigong lu masi ada ga? pake itu aja! perjalanan masi jauh ni..

Dong Zhuo: (langsung lempar gas bau jigong)

Kerangkeng 1: (diam)

Kerangkeng 2: (hening)

Dong Zhuo: rebeess Bu, tanceepp!

_**Wei,**_

_**Xuchang area, ruang disain istana**_

Cao Pi: (ngamuk) MANA ZHANG HE, DIMANA SI ZHANG HEEEEE?

Zhen Ji: isshh, ayank, ngapain si ngamuk-ngamuk?

Cao Pi: POKOKNYA ITU ORANG HARUS DAPET SEKARANG JUGAA...!

Zhang He: (sembunyi dibalik mesin jahit)

Cao Pi: mana Zhang He, yank?

Zhen Ji: ada tu dibelakang.. kenapa si?

Cao Pi: ayank ga liat apa?liat ni!

Zhen Ji: (sweatdrop liat Cao Pi pake baju tuxedo biru norak dengan gambar kupu-kupu dimana-mana)

Cao Pi: gue bilang bikinin dasi kupu-kupu, bukan kupu-kupu berserakan giniii... (stress)

Zhang He: (beringsut-ingsut ke pintu, takut dimarahin Cao Pi)

Cao Pi: (ngeliat Zhang He) OI HE! MO KEMANA LO?

Zhang He: (kaget) mau keluaaarr piiii... (lari sekuat tenaga)

Cao Pi: ZHAAANGG HEEEEE!

_**Dikamar Guo Jia**_,

Guo Jia: mm..hmm.. pilih mana..

Dong Zhuo: (ngintip dari jendela) ngapain tu anak?

Guo Jia: baik, harus segera diputuskan!

Dong Zhuo: (penasaran)

Guo Jia: ah, aku sungguh bingung, tiada daya bagiku untuk memilih salah satunya.. (pujangga mode ON)

Dong Zhuo: milih apaan si? (tiba-tiba masuk kamar #ga sopan!)

Guo Jia: (ga ngeh) ini om, bingung, pilih nona Xing Cai ataukah nona Inahime, sama cantiknya..

Dong Zhuo: (jawsdrop) gue kira milih strategi Wei..

Guo Jia: om, strategi itu untuk dilaksanakan, bukan untuk dipilih (sok bijak mode ON)

Dong Zhuo: mana coba liat?

Guo Jia: (kasi liat fotonya)

Dong Zhuo: aaahh, cantiknyaaa.. (pervert mode ON)

Guo Jia: BALIKIN! jd rusak ntar, pake acara ngeces segala si om! (ambil balik foto Xing Cai dan Ina)

Dong Zhuo: SINIIN! belom liat juga! (ambil balik fotonya)

Guo Jia: ENGGAAAK!

Dong Zhuo: SINIIII!

Guo Jia: GA MAOOO!

Dong Zhuo: (nyumpal mulut Guo Jia pake arak)

Guo Jia: (mabok, terhuyung-huyung, pingsan)

Dong Zhuo: (bawa Guo Jia masuk kerangkeng 3) rebeeess.. (tos sama Red Hare)

Red Hare: hieehh..

_**Di halaman istana**_,

Zhang He: hosh.. hosh.. hosh..

DUAAK.. (Zhang He nabrak babon eh Lu Bu)

Zhang He: aaaww.. metoooong dah eike.. (*mampus dah saya)

Lu Bu: ape lu kate barusan?

Zhang He: (mata krejep-krejep) aiih, gilingan deh (*gila deh), ada kecoa gede boo..

Lu Bu: (keluarin tombak Ji) mau mati, hah?

Zhang He: ampyuuuunn.. eike pan masih asoy geboy, masa mo dimatiin? eike mau koq jadi uke-nya yey..

Lu Bu: aiihh SDMB (sory dory mory bow), akika masih normal ye! (#loh kok jadi ikut-ikutan?)

Zhang He: trus yey mawar ngapain kesindang?

Lu Bu: akika mawar ngajakin, eh gue mo ngajakin lu buat perform!

Zhang He: ouwh?

Lu Bu: lu bisa dance kan?

Zhang He: oh yeah donk..

Lu Bu: (tepok jidat, gimana la gue bakal latih dia ntar nih)

Zhang He: trus kalo bisa nge-dance?

Lu Bu: ggrrh, gini ya, lu harus ikut latihan, buat perform lawan anak-anak SW ntar, ngerti lu?

Zhang He: aiiih, latihannya ga berat kan ciin? nanti eike luka-luka, lecet-lecet, cabe deee..

Lu Bu: (kesel) EGPCC! (emang gue pikirin cuih cuih!) pokoknya sekarang lu ikut gue! kalo ga gue lempar balik lu ke tempat si Cao Ren!

Zhang He: tidaaakk..!

Lu Bu: ya udah ayo cepat pergi sekarang! (telp Dong Zhuo) halo yah, gimana yang disana?

Dong Zhuo: rebeeesss bu, (sayup-sayup terdengar suara ngigo-nya Guo Jia, "oh nona Xing Cai, oh Inahime..)

Lu Bu: udah masukin kerangkeng?

Dong Zhuo: udah

Lu Bu: ok sip, (matiin hp, gendong Zhang He menuju parkiran kerangkeng)

Zhang He: Owemjiiiii...

Lu Bu: (lempar Zhang He masuk kerangkeng 3)

Zhang He: mak eeee, aiih, tega banget si ciin.. eh Guo Jia? Guo Jia? yey kenapaa?

Guo Jia: ooh Inahimee..

Lu Bu: cih (ngonciin kerangkeng)

Dong Zhuo: kita lanjut, Bu?

Lu Bu: yoa, capcus ciinn!

_**Jin,**_

_**Di ruang keluarga Sima..**_

Sima Zhao: (nonton tipi)

Sima Yi: Zhao, mana kakakmu?

Sima Zhao: ga tau yah, tadi si lagi belajar dikamarnya..

Sima Yi: (pergi ke kamar Shi) tok..tok..tok

Kamar Sima Shi: ...

Sima Yi: (tok..tok..tok) Shi?

Kamar Sima Shi: ...

Sima Yi: (mulai cemas) tok..tok..tok

Kamar Sima Shi: ...

Sima Yi: (cemas beneran) Shiii, kau kenapa nak? Buka pintunyaaa..! Zhaaaoo ke sini, kakakmu, kakakmuuu..

Sima Zhao: abaaannng.. (lari ke kamar Shi)

Sima Yi: Shiii, jawablah naak..

Sima Zhao: abaaanng..

Sima Shi: (buka pintu) BERISIIK! gue kan lagi BAB, ada apa si?

Sima Yi: oh, tidak, ayah kira kamu kenapa-kenapa..

Sima Zhao: fufufufu..

Sima Shi: sial, ga jadi keluar BAB nya (mete-mete)

TIING TOONG

Sima Yi: Zhao ada tamu tu, buka pintu gih..

Sima Zhao: yaaa..

Sima Shi: gue mo BAB!

_**Di beranda**_,

Lu Bu: mana Sima Shi?

Sima Zhao: ada perlu apa sama abang? (nantangin)

Lu Bu: sape lu?

Sima Zhao: Sima Zhao!

Lu Bu: (nanya sama Dong Zhuo) si mesum ini kan?

Dong Zhuo: ho oh..

Lu Bu: (nyelonong masuk) minggir!

Sima Zhao: (dorong Lu Bu) eits, ga sopan ya!(keluarin golok)

Lu Bu: GUE BILANG MINGGIR, DASAR MESUM! (keluarin tombak Ji)

Sima Yi: oi, oi, ada apa ribut-ribut? (muncul sambil bawa-bawa kemoceng eh kipas item)

Sima Zhao: ini yah, ada kecoa gaje maksa banget mo ketemu abang!

Lu Bu: astaga, Ahmad Dhani lagi beberes rumah!

Dong Zhuo: Ahmad Dhani darimana?

Lu Bu: oh salah, dia kemaren ni yang minjem studio Ahmad Dhani ya..

Dong Zhuo: (bisik ke Lu Bu) hati-hati Bu, bapaknya ini cakep-cakep gitu sadis loh..

Lu Bu: (ga peduli) HOI MANA YANG NAMANYA SIMA SHI?

Sima Yi: situ mo ngapain?

Lu Bu: cih (masuk rumah tanpa permisi) SIMA SHIIIII KELUAR KAAAUU!

Sima Shi: ...

Sima Yi: (kipas Lu Bu pake kemoceng)

Lu Bu: (terbang sampe pintu) kurang ajar, haiiyaaahhh!

Sima Shi: (mulai ga konsen karena ribut-ribut di ruang tamu) sial, ga jadi keluar deh..

Lu Bu: SIMA SHIIIIII! (pertempuran jalan terus)

Sima Shi: cih..

Lu Bu: SIMA SHIIII! (pertempuran masih lanjut)

Sima Shi: (akhirnya keluar kamar dengan super gondok karena ga jadi BAB) apa sih?

Lu Bu: kau harus ikut kami sekarang juga!

Sima Shi: tidak mau!

Sima Yi: tidak boleh!

Sima Zhao: tidak bisa!

Dong Zhuo: ... (ini semua Sima kok kompak nolak ya)

Lu Bu: HARUS IKUT!

Sima Yi: GA! dia bakal ikut olympiade Matematika, tidak boleh!

Dong Zhuo: (bisik ke Lu Bu) jangan pake kekerasan Bu, coba bilang aja yang jujur, dia khan hobi musik, mana tau ntar..

Lu Bu: pak Yi, denger ya, anak lu itu bisa ikut olympiade mati-matian, tapi buat sekarang dia ikut gue dulu latihan..

Sima Yi: OLYMPIADE MATEMATIKA!

Lu Bu: iya, maksud gue itu! jadi sekarang lu bolehin dulu dia ikut gue..

Sima Yi: latihan apa dulu?

Lu Bu: gini, anak lu kan cakep, so mo disuruh ikut perform buat tanding-tandingan sama anak-anak SW, nyanyiin lagunya Super Junior lho..

Sima Yi: oh? kenapa ga bilang dari tadi? Shi! cepet sana ganti baju! itu prestise nya tinggi tau!

Sima Shi: tidak mau!

Sima Zhao: (bingung)

Sima Yi: tidak ada kata tidak! atau kau tidak boleh main PS3 selama sebulan!

Sima Shi: (stress) apaaaa?

Sima Yi: kau ikut tidak?

Sima Shi: iya, iyaaa..

Lu Bu: yesss.. (langsung masukin Sima Shi ke kerangkeng 4)

Sima Shi: (ga rela) oi, apa-apaan ni? katanya mo latihan?

Dong Zhuo: (ngonciin kerangkeng) iya, latihannya ntar, kamu masuk sini dulu.. nah diem ya, ato ga gue lempar jigong lagi ntar..

Sima Shi: ...

Sima Yi dan Sima Zhao: (dadah dadah) jia you..! selamat berjuaaanng...! kami mendukungmuuu..!

Sima Shi: ... (pengen BAB)

_**Di jalan,**_

Dong Zhuo: itu satu lagi Bu! ciri-cirinya persis! (nunjuk toko buku Gramejin)

Lu Bu: hmm, (lempar kerikil ke pala Zhong Hui)

Zhong Hui: (nengok) apa sih?

Lu Bu: (langsung narik Zhong Hui masuk kerangkeng)

Zhong Hui: (meronta-ronta)

Dong Zhuo: tataap mata sayaa, tataap mata sayaa dan kamu akan tertidurr.. (Dedy Corbuzier mode ON)

Zhong Hui: apa sih? lu kali yan harus tatap mata gue, secara gue cakep!

Dong Zhuo: Bu, kok ga mempan?

Lu Bu: ulang lagi! yang serius!

Dong Zhuo: tataap mata sayaa.. tataaap mata sayaaa.. (PROOT!#Dong Zhuo kentut saking seriusnya)

Semua: (semaput)

Dong Zhuo: Bu, berhasil Bu, ayo kita pulang! loh, Bu? Bu?

Lu Bu: (terhuyung-huyung masukin Zhong Hui ke kerangkeng 4) gila yah, kentut lu lebih ganas dibanding bom jigong..uhukk...

Dong Zhuo: yang penting heppyyy...

**_Begitulah, mereka pun kembali ke tempat latihan buat ngelatih para bishie DW... Tambahan, mari kita lihat masing-masing kerangkengnya yang pada ribut sambil goncang-goncang,_**

Kerangkeng1: OOOMM, OOIII, OOOOMM, MAASS, OOMAASSS...! (kerjaan Ma Chao, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei)

Kerangkeng2: BUKAAA, GUE BILANG BUKAAAAA, DASAR IKAANN! BAKAARRR! IKAN BAKAARRR! (suaranya Gan Ning, Ling Tong dan Lu Xun)

Kerangkeng3: OOHH KUPU-KUPU INDAH, INAHIMEEE, KUPU-KUPU, XINGCAAII...! (Zhang He dan Guo Jia)

Kerangkeng4: ... BERISIK! (Sima Shi dan Zhong Hui)

**...to be continued...**


	5. Let's Train!

**Annyeoong, ni hao ma? Hihihihi... mau kembali bergaje ria? Yuk maree..**

Yuki-kun: anoo.. trio yarizoku itu artinya apa yak.. wa ga ngerti.. (#dull)

Tsuru-chan: hehehe.. kamu ternyata bersemangat ya kalo ada Ma Chao-nya hehehe...

Rose-chan: aaa, makasi rose-chan, (#hug)

Freesia: hihihi.. emang LB sama DZ itu ga elit kok (#lol)

LMXZ: iya, abisna menurut wa mereka cocok na begitu hehehe (#dihajar LB sm DZ)

Mary-chan: bingung ya? sama, hehehe, iya intinya kan pemaksaan para bishie buat perform aja, trus kalo soal Cao Pi, dia khan ga masuk kriteria, syarat na bishie yang masih single, nah ini abang Cao Pi udah ada kakak Zhen Ji kan, ntar dia ngamuk, gitu lo mary..

Ravena-chan: Ma Chao ga nyolong kuda kok, itu hasil kerjaan wa aja hehehe (#ditombak Ma Chao) asli na dia beli kuda tapi bayarna pake pedang, story na dari DW 6.. kalo soal ZY-JW mirip hehehehe, itu juga kerjaan author, soalna wa pikir lucu aja liat mereka jadi kakak adek hehehe, trus soal maknae, arti na anggota paling muda dalem grup, nah berhubung KOEI bikin LX masih 17, so maknae na berarti LX, gtu..^^

* * *

Lanjut ya? Jadi kita balik ke SW charas, mo ngintip persiapan mereka hehehe... Sekarang marilah kita liat bersama sesi latihan para SW bishie yang dipimpin oleh paman Nobunaga Oda..

_**Azuchi Castle**_,

Nobunaga: Mitsuhideeee... mana itu para bocah?

Mitsuhide: (tergopoh-gopoh) sir yes sir, lagi pada keluar maen.. (#plaakk lo kate anak TK?)

Nobunaga: (naek darah) YANG BENER KAMU NGOMONGNYA!

Mitsuhide: aa gomen Nobu-sama, mereka semua udah ditaro di hall tingkat 9 Azuchi Castle..

Nobunaga: (darahnya dah turun) baik, kita segera ke TKP!

_**Hall Azuchi Castle, lantai 9,**_

Mitsunari: (duluan nyadar) oaahhmm.. nyah? dimana ni.. nyam.. nyam..(pusing 11 keliling)

Masamune: (ikutan nyadar karena ada sesuatu yang berat di perutnya) ugh, apa ni..

Keiji: krrhh... krrrhh... sett (mindahin kaki dari perut Masamune ke wajah Masamune)

Masamune: hoeekkhh... (nyaris muntah karena bau kaki Keiji) _kisama, what the hell is this_? (langsung banting Keiji ke sudut hall #buset, tumben ni anak kuat?- author ditebas Masamune)

Keiji: (kebangun) KEBAKARAANNN... #loh?

Masamune dan Mitsunari: ...

Keiji: (lari-lari ngiterin hall) waaiii KEBAKARAANN... KEBAKARAANN..!

Yukimura: (kebangun karena Keiji ribut, reflek ngikutin Keiji lari-lari gaje) waaii... waiii...

Ranmaru: (ikut-ikutan meski masih 1/2 sadar) waaii.. waaiii.. apa tuu

Masamune dan Mitsunari: ... mereka sudah gila...

Motochika: hoaahhmm.. mana gitar gue? (setengah bangun raba-raba kepala Motonari yang masih mendengkur disebelahnya)

Motonari: PLAAKK! (tiba-tiba tepok tangan Motochika sambil tidur)

Motochika: sial lu! (tepok mungka Motonari)

Motonari: (kaget, balas tepok Motochika)

Motochika dan Motonari: (maen tepok-tepokan)

Masamune dan Mitsunari: ... ini juga sama gilanya...

Magoichi dan Kojiro: (sibuk kilik-kilik lobang konci pintu, mau kabur)

Magoichi: kanan.. kanan.. atas.. eh bukan kesana, oi..

Kojiro: ...

Magoichi: udah gue bilang, ke kiriii.. payah luuu...

Kojiro: diem lo ah, tu kan, koncinya patah deh..

Magoichi: # -%^%^ %)!"L:

Kanetsugu: krrhh.. krrrhh..(masih bobo)

Masamune dan Mitsunari: ... makin gila...

Nobunaga: #*)%&*$ # (nyampe di hall, langsung jawsdrop)

Para bishie: (ga ngeh Nobunaga muncul, Keiji cs masih dengan acara lari-larian plus tereak-tereaknya, Masamune dan Mitsunari masih dengan analisis "gila"-nya, Motochika dan Motonari masih dengan tepok-tepokan-nya, Kojiro dan Magoichi masih ribut dengan kunci pintu patah-nya, serta Kanetsugu yang masih tidur dengan cueknya)

Nobunaga: diam oi!

Para bishie: (tetep berisik)

Nobunaga: DIIIAAAMMM! (DOR ke atas)

Para bishie: (diam)

Nobunaga: diam kalian semua! hari ini mulai latihan, harus bisa! oi Mitsuhide, mana teks lagunya?

Mitsuhide: bentar, lagi dicopy-in si Imagawa boss!

Nobunaga: bukannya udah dari semalem?

Mitsuhide: (angkat bahu)

Imagawa: gomenee.. pan katenye boss mo nyang copy warna, terus tintanya pan abis, jadi aye beliin dulu di pasar pagi, terus pan macet, jadi...

Nobunaga: Mitsuhideeee...!

Mitsuhide: iyaaaaaaa...!

Nobunaga: (setress berat) sudalah, sekarang kamu bagiin itu kertas sama para bocah itu biar diapalin! Imagawa, kamu jaga pintu Barat noh, koncinya udah dipatahin sama 2 bocah bego itu!

Imagawa: baiklaah.. (hop hop, lari-lari2 ke pintu Barat)

Nobunaga: Mitsuhide, panggil Kotaro sama yayank gue, biar bantu jagain pintu Timur sama Utara! mereka ga bole kabur!

Mitsuhide: (masih sibuk bagi-bagiin kertas apalan lagu ke para bishie SW) hai! chotto matte..

Nobunaga: oi Mitsuhide, kamu itu ngapain, bagiin kertas doank lama amat!

Mitsuhide: (jawsdrop) Nobu-sama ga liat apa, yang diem cuma 3 orang ni, satu masih tidur malah, laennya Nobu-sama bisa liat sendiri..

Nobunaga: (makin setress liat para bishie yang aneh-aneh dan berisik) sial, kenapa juga gue harus ngelakuin ini.. dasar author si.. (#Nobunaga dilakban author)

Mitsuhide: udah beres Nobu-sama, saya panggilin Kotaro sama nyonya No dulu.. ja ne!

Nobunaga: iye, (pas liat ke arah para bishie setress nya nambah karena mereka malah rapat di tengah hall)

Mitsunari: eh Masamune, ini bacanya gimana?

Masamune: meneketehe, bulet-bulet, garis-garis, panjang-panjang, _damn_, yang bikin pasti _idiot_ ni!

Yukimura: kaya bahasa sandi ya?

Ranmaru: menurutku seperti bahasa planet..

Kojiro: (miring-miringin kertas) mungkin kita harus menggunakan bahasa kalbu buat bacanya..

Nobunaga: Ranmaru! coba bawa kesini teksnya!

Ranmaru: (kasi liat ke Nobunaga)

Nobunaga: aarrrggghh, Mitsuhideeee! kenapa yang dicopy-in itu yang bahasa Koreanyaaaa..!

Mitsuhide: (baru nyampe bareng Kotaro dan Nohime) loh? kemaren saya bilang copy-in yang Romaji koq pak boss!

Nobunaga: yakin?

Mitsuhide: banget!

Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide: berarti..

Imagawa: (pucet)

Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide: Imagawaaaaa!

Imagawa: aiyayayayaay.. gomenasaaaiii.. (jongkok sambil nutup kepala ketakutan)

Nohime: sudah, sudah, ini yang Romaji-nya, sudah kuduga bakal berantakan begini, nih Mitsu, bagiin!

Nobunaga dan Misuhide: untunglaah..

Mitsuhide: (bagiin lagi kertasnya)

Para bishie: ...

Nobunaga: sudah apal kan, nah sekarang kalian bikin barisan berbanjar!

Motonari: Banjar itu di Papua kan ya? (#ngawur banget)

Motochika: bukan, yang di Papua itu Jakarta! (#makin ngawur)

Keiji: loh, udah pindah ya? bukannya di Sumatera? (#super ngawur)

Nobunaga: (tepok jidat) DIAAAAAMMM! ga penting bahas gituan, baris berbanjar!

Para bishie: (cekikikan karena berhasil ngerjain Nobunaga)

Nobunaga: kalian, kalau masih ribut gue DOR semua pake pelor ayam!

Nohime: telor kali!

Nobunaga: iya, itu!

Para bishie: (saling sikut-sikutan) geser oi, (Masamune) kamu yang geser! (Kanetsugu), apaan kamu tu yang harus geser (Mitsunari), geser dikit doank susah amat sih? (Magoichi), bukannya Motochika yang harus geser? (Motonari), apa? (Motochika), adududuuh.. (Yukimura dan Ranmaru #korban), GESEEERRR! (Keiji)

Semua bishie (kecuali Keiji): wuaaaaa...! (bertumpuk dipojokan hall karena kedorong body gede-nya Keiji)

Keiji: loh, kalian kenapa?

Nobunaga: (tepok jidat) CEPAAT BARIISSS!

Para bishie: HAAIII!

Nobunaga: udah? nah sekarang kamu, kamu, kamu, kamu juga, hey kamu Keiji, jangan pura-pura ga liat! perhatiin! ya bagus, kamu-kamu yang saya tunjuk barusan, nanti pas musik bunyi agak sedikit maju dari yang lain, okeh? yang dibelakang diem dulu, abis tu baru ikutan maju, ngerti?

Para bishie: enggaaakkk...!

Nobunaga: (jawsdrop) gimana sih, pada kompak bilang enggak, gini biar gue kasi contoh, Mitsu, bebeh, Imagawa, Kotaro, kesini kalian!

Mitsuhide, Nohime, Imagawa, dan Kotaro: (ngumpul deket Nobunaga)

Nobunaga: kita bakal kasi contoh sama mereka dulu, nah, bebeh, kamu di tengah aja deket aku, Imagawa sama Kotaro pojok kiri sama pojok kanan, dan Mitsu kamu diantara Imagawa dan No, gue diantara No dan Kotaro, siap semua?

Nobunaga cs: haiiii!

Imagawa dan Kotaro: (lari ke pojok hall sebelah kiri dan sebelah kanan)

Nobunaga: AARRRGGGHHH! Kotaro! Imagawa! balik kesini kaliaaann!

Imagawa dan Kotaro: loh, pan tadi kite disuru ke pojokan boss..

Nobunaga: (acak-acak rambut) kalian, hh.., hh... huufft.. sudahlah, Imagawa, kamu berdiri disini (nunjuk lantai), CEPAT, bagus, Kotaro! kamu disini! nah, bagus, bebeh, Mitsu, siap? Kita praktekin goyang yang kemaren itu, siap? (#kapan mereka belajarnya, jiaahh)

Kotaro: (pencet remote PLAY)

Nobunaga: perhatikan gerakannya!

_[Nobunaga cs] (Nal barabwara)_

_[Nobunaga cs] Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide: (kompak, agak sedikit maju dibanding yang lain)

Nobunaga: kalian, perhatikan! pas maju tangannya dicetek-cetekin kaya gini, liat kita! (ngomong ke para bishie)

Para bishie: ...

_[Nobunaga cs] Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

Nobunaga: nah, pas bagian ini keteknya dikibas-kibas ke atas, oi Imagawa yang bener kamu kasi contohnya!

Imagawa: iyee..

Nobunaga: apaan, iye, iye, bukan semua tangan kamu diangkat ke atas, dodol!

_Author: ya, ya, ya, kalo para bishie SW yang melakukan gerakan itu pasti tetep aja keren, tapi kalo Nobunaga cs, silahkan dibayangkan, hehehehe (#author diDOR Nobunaga)_

Para bishie: ..

Nobunaga: pas udah nyanyi itu terserah gerakan kalian gimana bagusnya, pasti bagus aja sih, tapi yang ga giliran nyanyi tetep harus kompak, gerakannya harus serentak, kita tidak akan kalah dengan para DW bishie! (#wooww semangat 45 ya om?)

Nobunaga cs: (berpencar)

Para bishie: ...

Nobunaga: nah, oke yah, kalian pasti bisa gerakannya, sekarang kita cobakan, baris cepat!

Para bishie: (baris)

Nobunaga: (ngerasa ada yang aneh) _matta ne_! bentar, koq kayanya ada yang kurang? 1, 2, 3, nah kan, mana 3 orang lagi?

Ranmaru: (sweatdrop nunjuk ke arah pintu Barat)

Nobunaga: HOI, KOJIRO, MAGOICHI! APA-APAAN KALIAN, BALIK SINI CEPAT! IMAGAWAAA, JAGAIN ITU PINTUUU! KOTARO, CEPET KAMU JAGAIN TEMPAT KAMU TADI! Bebeh, tolong ya.. Mitsu kamu jaga pintu Selatan!

Imagawa: Imagawa disini, kalian, kembali ke barisan!

Kojiro dan Magoichi: (kaget, karena masih usaha ngilik-ngilik pintu Barat, sekarang malah gagang pintunya yang patah) eeh?

Kojiro: tu kan gara-gara kamu!

Magoichi: kamu yang patahin!

Imagawa: (sweatdrop) kalian ini, benar-benar menyusahkan! (langsung narik Magoichi dan Kojiro balik ke tempat Nobunaga)

Nobunaga: 9, mana satu orang lagi?

Ranmaru: (nunjuk toilet)

Keiji: (dari dalam toilet) BENTAR, BENTAR, KEBELET NI!

Nobunaga: (jawsdrop) cepetan!

Keiji: IYAAA!

Nobunaga: cih, dasar anak nakal kalian semua, sekarang latihan yang serius!

Masamune: (mulai bosan) gue mo pulang aja ah, _I don't like doing idiot things like these_! (jalan ke pintu Timur, pas udah mo megang pintu, tiba-tiba..)

Kotaro: #dziinnngg... (layangin bintang ninja, nancep deket tangan Masamune)

Masamune: ... _kisama_, kaget gue...

Nobunaga: Masamune! dilarang pulang sebelum menangin SW bishie! balik sini CEPAATTT!

_**Dan akhirnya latihan mereka pun dimulai**_,

_[All] (Nal barabwara)_

_[All] Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

Nobunaga: Yukimura! taro itu tombak kamu! ngapain perform bawa-bawa tombak!

Yukimura: gomen, tapi Mitsunari juga bawa-bawa kipasnya..

Nobunaga: MITSUNARI! TARO CEPAT! ULAAANG!

_[All] (Nal barabwara)_

_[All] Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

Kanetsugu: oi Masamune, kaki lo salah!

Masamune: (ngotot) kaki lo kali!

Nobunaga: STOP, STOP MUSIKNYA!

Kotaro: (pencet remote STOP)

Nobunaga: apa-apaan kalian ini, sudah dibilang harus serentak! ulangi!

_[All] (Nal barabwara)_

_[All] Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_[Mitsunari] Neon alkkamalkka alkkamalkka neomu yeppeun miinah_

Nobunaga: KEIJI, JANGAN CENGENGESAN KAMU, DIEM! ULANG, ULAAANG!

Mitsunari: sial, baru nyanyi satu baris...

_[All] (Nal barabwara)_

_[All] Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_[Mitsunari] Neon alkkamalkka alkkamalkka neomu yeppeun miinah_

_Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miinah_

_[Kojiro] Nuga jeonhaejweo my baby, to my baby naega yeogi itdago marya_

_Gidarinda marya _

_[Yukimura + Magoichi] (Baby, you turn it up now)_

Nobunaga: OKE, LANJUT! MASAMUNE!

_[Masamune] Neon, gataboota, gataboota mal jom haera miinah, _

Nobunaga: STOP, STOOOPP! KOJIRO, KAMU GA NIAT BANGET SI, GA ADA YANG NYURUH KAMU SAMPE JONGKOK-JONGKOK KAYA GITU, YANG BENER KAMU GOYANGNYA, AAARRGGHH, LAMA-LAMA BISA PENDEK UMUR GUE! ULAAANGGG!

_[All] (Nal barabwara)_

_[All] Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_[Mitsunari] Neon alkkamalkka alkkamalkka neomu yeppeun miinah_

_Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miinah_

_[Kojiro] Nuga jeonhaejweo my baby, to my baby naega yeogi itdago marya_

_Gidarinda marya _

_[Yukimura + Magoichi] (Baby, you turn it up now)_

_[Masamune] Neon, gataboota, gataboota mal jom haera miinah,_

_Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmyi winner_

_[Ranmaru] Ee sesangyi ichiran, ichiran, yongki itneun jareul ddara, _

_Na gateun nom marya_

Nobunaga: BAGUS Ranmaru!

Kojiro: sial, Ranmaru doank yang dipuji..

Nobunaga: DIEM KAMU KOJIRO, GA BOLE NGOMONG KALO LAGI PERFORM!

Kojiro: _yare yare_, kedengeran sama dia ternyata..

Nobunaga: ULAANG, ULAAANGG!

_[All] (Nal barabwara)_

_[All] Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_[Mitsunari] Neon alkkamalkka alkkamalkka neomu yeppeun miinah_

_Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miinah_

_[Kojiro] Nuga jeonhaejweo my baby, to my baby naega yeogi itdago marya_

_Gidarinda marya _

_[Yukimura + Magoichi] (Baby, you turn it up now)_

_[Masamune] Neon, gataboota, gataboota mal jom haera miinah,_

_Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmyi winner_

_[Ranmaru] Ee sesangyi ichiran, ichiran, yongki itneun jareul ddara, _

_Na gateun nom marya_

_[Motochika] Yet mare say, yeol beon jjigeumyeon neomeoganda _

_Eusseuk, eusseuk, eusseuk_

_[Kanetsugu] Geunyeoneun gangjeok ggeuddeogeobtda _

_Pijook, pijook, pijook._

_[Motochika + Kanetsugu] Nan eodkleokakla eodkleokakla geunyeomanim, _

_Nae gwansimin geol, geol, geol_

_[All] Bounce to you, bounce to you, _

_Nae gaseumeun neol janghae jabil sudo_

_Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol_

Yukimura: aduuhh..

Nobunaga: MOTONARI! JANGAN TINGGI-TINGGI ANGKAT KAKINYA, KAU KIRA LATIHAN KARATE? YUKIMURA, TIDAK APA-APA KAN?

Yukimura: i..ie.. daijobu yo..

Motonari: gue kan ga sengaja!

Nobunaga: KAU LAKUKAN LAGI KUTEMBAK KAU! ULAAANNNGGG!

_[All] (Nal barabwara)_

_[All] Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_[Mitsunari] Neon alkkamalkka alkkamalkka neomu yeppeun miinah_

_Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miinah_

_[Kojiro] Nuga jeonhaejweo my baby, to my baby naega yeogi itdago marya_

_Gidarinda marya _

_[Yukimura + Magoichi] (Baby, you turn it up now)_

_[Masamune] Neon, gataboota, gataboota mal jom haera miinah,_

_Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmyi winner_

_[Ranmaru] Ee sesangyi ichiran, ichiran, yongki itneun jareul ddara, _

_Na gateun nom marya_

_[Motochika] Yet mare say, yeol beon jjigeumyeon neomeoganda _

_Eusseuk, eusseuk, eusseuk_

_[Kanetsugu] Geunyeoneun gangjeok ggeuddeogeobtda _

_Pijook, pijook, pijook._

_[Motochika + Kanetsugu] Nan eodkleokakla eodkleokakla geunyeomanim, _

_Nae gwansimin geol, geol, geol_

_[All] Bounce to you, bounce to you, _

_Nae gaseumeun neol janghae jabil sudo_

_Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol_

_Break it down to you, down to you, _

_Nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji_

_Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)_

_[All] Bolkamakla, bolkamakla, boklamakla na gateun namja_

_Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado_

Nobunaga: RANMARU, MANA TENAGANYA! ITU GERAKAN POMPA-POMPA HARUS BERTENAGA!

Ranmaru: ...(udah cape dari tadi diulang-ulang mulu)

Nobunaga: ULAAAANNG!

Motonari: sial, gue belom dapet giliran dari tadi..

Keiji: gue juga, tau..

Ranmaru: bakal mati muda nih.. (saking cape-nya #cup cuup.. Ran-chan, yang tabah ya..)

_[All] (Nal barabwara)_

_[All] Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_[Mitsunari] Neon alkkamalkka alkkamalkka neomu yeppeun miinah_

_Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miinah_

_[Kojiro] Nuga jeonhaejweo my baby, to my baby naega yeogi itdago marya_

_Gidarinda marya _

_[Yukimura + Magoichi] (Baby, you turn it up now)_

_[Masamune] Neon, gataboota, gataboota mal jom haera miinah,_

_Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmyi winner_

_[Ranmaru] Ee sesangyi ichiran, ichiran, yongki itneun jareul ddara, _

_Na gateun nom marya_

_[Motochika] Yet mare say, yeol beon jjigeumyeon neomeoganda _

_Eusseuk, eusseuk, eusseuk_

_[Kanetsugu] Geunyeoneun gangjeok ggeuddeogeobtda _

_Pijook, pijook, pijook._

_[Motochika + Kanetsugu] Nan eodkleokakla eodkleokakla geunyeomanim, _

_Nae gwansimin geol, geol, geol_

_[All] Bounce to you, bounce to you, _

_Nae gaseumeun neol janghae jabil sudo_

_Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol_

_Break it down to you, down to you, _

_Nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji_

_Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)_

_[All] Bolkamakla, bolkamakla, boklamakla na gateun namja_

_Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado_

_Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bakke eobtda_

_Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana _

_[Yukimura] (Baby, you turn it up now)_

_[Motonari] Mweol sakkla, sakkla, sakkla, sakkla neoreul wihan seonmul_

_O, michigetda. Saenggakman haedo joahal ni moseup_

_[Masamune] Listen girl [Motonari] Joahae_

_[Masamune] Baby girl [Ranmaru] Saranghae_

_[Masamune] Namani neoreul wihan namja_

_[Ranmaru] Deureojweo bwa neoreul hyanghan gobaek_

_[Motochika] Nae mamyi say, aeman taeuji malgo jebal_

_Ggeudeok, ggeudeok, ggeudeok_

_[Kanetsugu] I noryeok jeongdomyeon narado guhae_

_Giteuk, giteuk, giteuk_

_[Motochika + Kanetsugu] Nan eoddeogarago, eoddeogarago geunyeomani_

_Nae jeonbuin geol, geol, geol_

_[All] Bounce to you, bounce to you, _

_Nae gaseumeun neol janghae jabil sudo_

_Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol_

_Break it down to you, down to you, _

_Nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji_

_Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)_

_[All] Bolklamalka, bolkamalka, bolkamalka na gateun namja_

_Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado_

_Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bakke eobtda_

_Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bakke eobtda_

_[Yukimura] Nan deudyeo michilgeoya. Porkabhae beoril geoya_

_[Kojiro] Deo mot chamgesseo geunyeomanyi milgo danggigi_

_[Magoichi] O jinjja michilgeoya Nuga jom malryeobwa bwa_

_[Mitsunari] Ireoke himdeul georan geol nuga marhaesseoyaji_

_[Motochika] (It's) True, true nae gamjeongeun gal gosi eobseo_

_Nege majchweo beoringeol neon jal aljanni_

_[Masamune] How to keep loving you? _

_Naega jinjja nege jaralge idaero nal sseogyeo dujima_

_[Ranmaru] Gidarinda Miina! _

_[Keiji] Hope you'll step to me, step to me_

Keiji: HOREEE GUE NYANYIIII!

Nobunaga: KEIJI! APA-APAAN KAMU HAH? ULAAANNNNGGG!

Ranmaru: (tepar karena udah ga kuat)

Semua: RANMARU!

Para bishie: (gebukin Keiji rame-rame)

Masamune: _you idiot_, dikit lagi kelar tau!

Motochika: kisama de, gara-gara elo rusak deh..

Keiji: ampuuunnn...

Nohime: (kasi suplemen sama Ranmaru) Beib, ini anak jangan diaksa-paksa gitu deh, kasian kan, bisa mati muda dia..

Ranmaru: (sadar)

Nobunaga: kau tidak apa-apa Ranmaru? bisa kita teruskan? kalau kau tidak sanggup tolong disanggup sanggupin, kalo masih ga sanggup juga, yah paling enggak lo usahain sanggup gitu (#maksadotcom)

Ranmaru: iya, iya, iyaaa..

Nobunaga: okeh, ULAAAANNGG!

_[All] (Nal barabwara)_

_[All] Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_[Mitsunari] Neon alkkamalkka alkkamalkka neomu yeppeun miinah_

_Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miinah_

_[Kojiro] Nuga jeonhaejweo my baby, to my baby naega yeogi itdago marya_

_Gidarinda marya _

_[Yukimura + Magoichi] (Baby, you turn it up now)_

_[Masamune] Neon, gataboota, gataboota mal jom haera miinah,_

_Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmyi winner_

_[Ranmaru] Ee sesangyi ichiran, ichiran, yongki itneun jareul ddara, _

_Na gateun nom marya_

_[Motochika] Yet mare say, yeol beon jjigeumyeon neomeoganda _

_Eusseuk, eusseuk, eusseuk_

_[Kanetsugu] Geunyeoneun gangjeok ggeuddeogeobtda _

_Pijook, pijook, pijook._

_[Motochika + Kanetsugu] Nan eodkleokakla eodkleokakla geunyeomanim, _

_Nae gwansimin geol, geol, geol_

_[All] Bounce to you, bounce to you, _

_Nae gaseumeun neol janghae jabil sudo_

_Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol_

_Break it down to you, down to you, _

_Nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji_

_Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)_

_[All] Bolkamakla, bolkamakla, boklamakla na gateun namja_

_Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado_

_Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bakke eobtda_

_Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana _

_[Yukimura] (Baby, you turn it up now)_

_[Motonari] Mweol sakkla, sakkla, sakkla, sakkla neoreul wihan seonmul_

_O, michigetda. Saenggakman haedo joahal ni moseup_

_[Masamune] Listen girl [Motonari] Joahae_

_[Masamune] Baby girl [Ranmaru] Saranghae_

_[Masamune] Namani neoreul wihan namja_

_[Ranmaru] Deureojweo bwa neoreul hyanghan gobaek_

_[Motochika] Nae mamyi say, aeman taeuji malgo jebal_

_Ggeudeok, ggeudeok, ggeudeok_

_[Kanetsugu] I noryeok jeongdomyeon narado guhae_

_Giteuk, giteuk, giteuk_

_[Motochika + Kanetsugu] Nan eoddeogarago, eoddeogarago geunyeomani_

_Nae jeonbuin geol, geol, geol_

_[All] Bounce to you, bounce to you, _

_Nae gaseumeun neol janghae jabil sudo_

_Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol_

_Break it down to you, down to you, _

_Nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji_

_Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)_

_[All] Bolklamalka, bolkamalka, bolkamalka na gateun namja_

_Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado_

_Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bakke eobtda_

_Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bakke eobtda_

_[Yukimura] Nan deudyeo michilgeoya. Porkabhae beoril geoya_

_[Kojiro] Deo mot chamgesseo geunyeomanyi milgo danggigi_

_[Magoichi] O jinjja michilgeoya Nuga jom malryeobwa bwa_

_[Mitsunari] Ireoke himdeul georan geol nuga marhaesseoyaji_

_[Motochika] (It's) True, true nae gamjeongeun gal gosi eobseo_

_Nege majchweo beoringeol neon jal aljanni_

_[Masamune] How to keep loving you? _

_Naega jinjja nege jaralge idaero nal sseogyeo dujima_

_[Ranmaru] Gidarinda Miina! _

_[Keiji] Hope you'll step to me, step to me_

_[Ranmaru] Saranghanda Miina! _

_[Keiji] Bring it, sign to me, sign to me_

_Hahahaha hahahahaha_

Keiji: HUAHAHAHAHA, HUAHAHAHAHA...

Nobunaga: DOR!

Keiji: (pingsan)

Para bishie: pulang aja yuk..

Nobunaga: eits ga bole, itu bentar lagi dia sadar kok, itu barusan peluru bius buat serius (#loh) tunggu 5 detik juga bakalan sadar dia.. ULANG YA? YANG SERIUS SEMUA!

_[All] (Nal barabwara)_

_[All] Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_[Mitsunari] Neon alkkamalkka alkkamalkka neomu yeppeun miinah_

_Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miinah_

_[Kojiro] Nuga jeonhaejweo my baby, to my baby naega yeogi itdago marya_

_Gidarinda marya _

_[Yukimura + Magoichi] (Baby, you turn it up now)_

_[Masamune] Neon, gataboota, gataboota mal jom haera miinah,_

_Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmyi winner_

_[Ranmaru] Ee sesangyi ichiran, ichiran, yongki itneun jareul ddara, _

_Na gateun nom marya_

_[Motochika] Yet mare say, yeol beon jjigeumyeon neomeoganda _

_Eusseuk, eusseuk, eusseuk_

_[Kanetsugu] Geunyeoneun gangjeok ggeuddeogeobtda _

_Pijook, pijook, pijook._

_[Motochika + Kanetsugu] Nan eodkleokakla eodkleokakla geunyeomanim, _

_Nae gwansimin geol, geol, geol_

_[All] Bounce to you, bounce to you, _

_Nae gaseumeun neol janghae jabil sudo_

_Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol_

_Break it down to you, down to you, _

_Nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji_

_Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)_

_[All] Bolkamakla, bolkamakla, boklamakla na gateun namja_

_Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado_

_Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bakke eobtda_

_Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana _

_[Yukimura] (Baby, you turn it up now)_

_[Motonari] Mweol sakkla, sakkla, sakkla, sakkla neoreul wihan seonmul_

_O, michigetda. Saenggakman haedo joahal ni moseup_

_[Masamune] Listen girl [Motonari] Joahae_

_[Masamune] Baby girl [Ranmaru] Saranghae_

_[Masamune] Namani neoreul wihan namja_

_[Ranmaru] Deureojweo bwa neoreul hyanghan gobaek_

_[Motochika] Nae mamyi say, aeman taeuji malgo jebal_

_Ggeudeok, ggeudeok, ggeudeok_

_[Kanetsugu] I noryeok jeongdomyeon narado guhae_

_Giteuk, giteuk, giteuk_

_[Motochika + Kanetsugu] Nan eoddeogarago, eoddeogarago geunyeomani_

_Nae jeonbuin geol, geol, geol_

_[All] Bounce to you, bounce to you, _

_Nae gaseumeun neol janghae jabil sudo_

_Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol_

_Break it down to you, down to you, _

_Nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji_

_Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)_

_[All] Bolklamalka, bolkamalka, bolkamalka na gateun namja_

_Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado_

_Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bakke eobtda_

_Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bakke eobtda_

_[Yukimura] Nan deudyeo michilgeoya. Porkabhae beoril geoya_

_[Kojiro] Deo mot chamgesseo geunyeomanyi milgo danggigi_

_[Magoichi] O jinjja michilgeoya Nuga jom malryeobwa bwa_

_[Mitsunari] Ireoke himdeul georan geol nuga marhaesseoyaji_

_[Motochika] (It's) True, true nae gamjeongeun gal gosi eobseo_

_Nege majchweo beoringeol neon jal aljanni_

_[Masamune] How to keep loving you? _

_Naega jinjja nege jaralge idaero nal sseogyeo dujima_

_[Ranmaru] Gidarinda Miina! _

_[Keiji] Hope you'll step to me, step to me_

_[Ranmaru] Saranghanda Miina! _

_[Keiji] Bring it, sign to me, sign to me_

_Hahahaha hahahahaha_

_[Motochika] Geunyeoga imi nal barabol_

_[Masamune] Junbiga dwae isseotna bwa_

_[All] Bounce to you, bounce to you_

_Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo_

_Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol_

_Break it down to you, down to you, _

_Nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji_

_Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)_

_[All] Bolkamalka, bolkamalka, bolkamalka, na gateun namja_

_Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche, doraseo bwado_

_Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado, na bakke eobtda_

_Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana, na bakke eobtda (eobtda, eobtda, eobtda)_

Semua: akhirnyaaa... (lega)

Nobunaga: nah itu bisa kan, okeh, kalian harus semangat, nanti biar para readers yang nilai mana yang lebih bagus, SW atau DW bishie, mereka pasti memilih kita, yakinlah anak-anak!

Semua: GANBARIMASHOOOOO!

**...to be continued...**


	6. Let's Train! (part II)

A,

Nah, itu satu kata di atas menggambarkan betapa tidak becusnya author error ini merangkai kata-kata, hufftt.. cabe deh, hahaha.. maaf, mianhae, dan gomene y, lagi-lagi telat ^^ author rela dilempar pake abang Zhao Yun #plaaakk..! a, sudah, lupakan, kita lanjut deh gaje-gajeannya, yuuk cyiinn...

Nightingale-Zoe: ahahaha, Gangnam Style? waa cerita na khan a tribute to Suju hehehe.. wew, banyak juga ternyata Ma Chao lovers.. hehe.. anyway, makasi ya, #hug

Tsuru-chan: a, baiklah, bukan Lu Bu dan Dong Zhuo yang bakal sadis-sadisin para DW bishie, tapi.. yah baca aja deh.. hihihihi...

LMXZ: apakah ini kejam? silakan dinilai sendiri yaa.. ohoho...

Mary-chan: tau lagu ini kan? ahahahaha...

Yuki-kun: ooo begindaaang, ya, ya, ya, ngerti sekarang hehehe... iya Yuki kan emang cocok nya jadi korban wuakakaka #plaakkk

Rose-chan: para bishie nya juga nakal-nakal kok Rose, impas la.. hakhakahkakhak..#tampared

* * *

Rombongan Lu Bu, Red Hare, Dong Zhuo, kudanya Dong Zhuo beserta 4 kerangkeng tawanan akhirnya nyampe di istana kebesaran Dong.

Lu Bu: yah, kamu beresin anak-anak tu ya, gue mo ke belakang dulu sebentar..

Dong Zhuo: (curiga) mau ngapain kamu ke belakang? gangguin Diao Chan ya?

Lu Bu: (ngamuk) jangan fitnah lo ya, fitnah itu lebih kejam dari fitness! gue bilang mau ke belakang, titik! awas kalo lo nanya-nanya lagi, gue sambit pake Red Hare!

Dong Zhuo: (ngeyel) ciyuuusss..?

Lu Bu: (mual)...

Dong Zhuo: (makin norak) miapaaahh..?

Lu Bu: MIE AYAM! (langsung lari ke belakang dan muntah-muntah ngeliat tampang sok alay-nya Dong Zhuo)

Dong Zhuo: kenapa tu anak ya, ah sudahlah, ke tempat Diao aah..

Lu Bu: (dari toilet) WOOII.. MO KEMANA LO? INGET TU TUGAS NGURUSIN PARA BOCAH! Hooeeekkkh..

Dong Zhuo: sial.. dia tau.. IYA IYAAA! (jalan ke tempat kerangkengnya para bishie)

Red Hare: hieehhh.. (ikuuuttt)

Dong Zhuo: apa sih Red Hare?

Red Hare: hieeehhh.. (gue bilang ikut, dodol!)

Dong Zhuo: oohh.. kamu lapar? nanti minta sama si Lu Bu ya, gue sibuk!

Red Hare: (hentak-hentak kaki #sebel)

Dong Zhuo: apa sih? mau ketemu Diao juga? oo tidak bissaaa..

Red Hare: (sambit Dong Zhuo pake gigikuda#loh?)

Dong Zhuo: iya, iyaa, gue ngertiii, lo pengen ngecengin bocah-bocah itu kaan.. hhh... dasar kuda maho lo!

_**Sementara itu,**_

Kerangkeng 1

Ma Chao: eh si om tadi kemana ya? masa kita dibiarin disini?

Zhao Yun: entahlah, yang pasti kita udah telat les-nya, mana tadi lupa titip absen sama Guan Ping lagi.. (ah! abang Zhao Yun ternyata kamu badung juga ya #plaakk)

Jiang Wei: hmm.. hmm..

Ma Chao: eh Boyue, kamu itu ngapain hmm.. hmm..?

Jiang Wei: aku masih sempet nitip PR kemaren ke Guan Suo hehehe... (ikut-ikutan badung juga ni)

Ma Chao: ...

Zhao Yun: ga bilang-bilang.. eh trus sekarang gimana nih?

Ma Chao: yaah, bakalan merah ni.. bisa ngamuk ayah.. (#pusing)

Zhao Yun: mudah-mudahan kita dapat dispensasi, kan bawa nama negara, ini gara-gara si om itu tu, pokoknya nanti kalau dia keluar kita hajar! sekarang kita asah tombak dulu!

Ma Chao dan Jian Wei: siap, komandan!

_Dan kerangkeng 1 pun diliputi kegiatan asah mengasah tombak.._

_**Kerangkeng 2**_

Gan Ning: woooiii.. woooii..

Ling Tong: (lempar sepatu) mulut lu berisik!

Gan Ning: adaaaw..! kau, mau cari gara-gara kau hah! (lempar sandal)

Ling Tong: ga kena weekk.. weekk.. (#lewe-lewe norak)

Gan Ning: (panas hati, lempar sendal satunya) hiaaaaahh..

Lu Xun: aduuhh..

Gan Ning: cih, meleset, malah kena Boyan, sorry Boyan.. (#kejar Ling Tong)

Ling Tong: waaa? (#lari ngiterin kerangkeng)

Lu Xun: berhenti.. kalian berdua..

Gan Ning: (kesel tingkat dewa karena Ling Tong ga dapet-dapet) Boyan, pinjam sepatu lo! (tarik sepatu Lu Xun)

Lu Xun: a.. apa? eeehh?

Gan Ning: (lempar Ling Tong pakai sepatu Lu Xun) haiyaaahhh..!

Ling Tong: BLETAAK..! adooohh..!

Gan Ning: horeeee! satu lagi Boyan!

Lu Xun: o.. oi.. tunggu!

Gan Ning: heaaaah..

Ling Tong: wadaaaw..

Gan Ning: yeeess!

Ling Tong: hiaaatt! (lempar balik sepatu Lu Xun ke Gan Ning)

Gan Ning: gaa..gaa.. gaah.. (ga bisa ngomong karena sepatunya nyungsep di mulut Gan Ning)

Lu Xun: balikin sepatu gueee..!

_Dan terjadilah kerusuhan sepatu terbang di kerangkeng 2_

_**Kerangkeng 3**_

Zhang He: iihh, apa sih itu disebelah berisik banget ya ciiin?

Guo Jia: ...tau deh..jadi ga bisa ngebayangin Inahime dan nona Xingcai..

Zhang He: apa?

Guo Jia: iya, yang kebayang malah mak lampir sama nyi blorong (#plaakkk)

Zhang He: apa cin, mampir sama berondong? berondong muda kaahh? kaya yey donk? aiihh.. nepsong deh eike.. (#colek-colek Guo Jia)

Guo Jia: (geser duduk menjauh dari Zhang He) horror lu..

Zhang He: horror? emang eike jelangkung? dasar, eike kan kuntilanak, hihihihi...

Guo Jia: (suram)

_Suasana horror menyelimuti kerangkeng 3_

_**Kerangkeng 4**_

Zhong Hui: kreekk..kreekk.. (usaha motong kerangkeng pake piao)

Sima Shi: ...

Zhong Hui: eh Shi, bantuin napa? sial tu orang, masa gue cakep-cakep gini dimasukin kerangkeng? mana teralinya gede lagi, susah amat motonginnya..

Sima Shi: sakit perut nih..

Zhong Hui: ngapain kamu?

Sima Shi: pengen BAB.. (#mungka udah biru nahan BAB)

Zhong Hui: oi.. oi.. jangan BAB disini ya, gila lo apa?

Sima Shi: ... (#mungka mulai ungu)

Zhong Hui: Shii.. tahan Shi, tahaan.. bentar lagi bakal keluar, tahaann.. tarik napas pelan-pelaann, naahh, keluariinn.. (#dukunberanakmode ON)

Sima Shi: ... (semaput)

_Dan di kerangkeng 4 pun terjadi kepanikan_

Dong Zhuo: (baru nyampe) ...

Ma Chao: aa! itu si om!

Semua: (liat ke arah Dong Zhuo)

Kerangkeng 1: #ngeliat dengan tatapan membara

Kerangkeng 2: #ngeliat dengan muka sangar

Kerangkeng 3: #ngeliat dengan wajah horor

Kerangkeng 4: #ngeliat dengan tampang sewot

Dong Zhuo: ... (takut)

Red Hare: hieeeehh.. (#aa unyuuu..)

Dong Zhuo: (balik kanan)

Para bishie:

OM OI OM KELUARIN KITA OI, MO LES INI! (Ma Chao #ngibul mode ON) WOIII OM LO MO KEMANA WOI.. SINI LOO..! (Zhao Yun #nantangin mode ON) OM OM OOM.. DIPANGGIL TUH! WOI MALAH LARI LO! (Jiang Wei #ngawur mode ON) HEH PIRANHA SINIIN KONCINYA! SINIIN GA? CEPEEET! (Gan Ning #tukangpalak mode ON) BUKA WOOOIII! LO MO MATI YA? (Ling Tong #premanpasar mode ON) KELUARIN GUE, KALO GA GUE TUSUK LO, ATO GA GUE BAKAR NIH! (Lu Xun #tukangsate mode ON) CYIINN, PLIS DEH IH, YEY NAKAL YA, BISA METOOONG EIKE NI KALO LAMA-LAMAAA.. TINTAAA..! (Zhang He #bencesmode ON) Lo ngomong apa sih, He? HEEII PAMAN MESUM, BALIKIN POTONYA XINGCAI SAMA INAHIMEEEE! (Guo Jia #playboykapak mode ON) HOOOIII.. DASAR OM GELO, MASA ARTIS DITARO DIKERANGKENG HAH? (Zhong Hui #narsis mode ON) GUE PENGEN BEABEEE! (Sima Shi #kebelet mode ON)

Dong Zhuo: (lari masuk istana)

Diao Chan: (baru datang) eh..eh yang mulia mau kemana?

Dong Zhuo: hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. (pucet)

Lu Bu: kenapa sih lo yah?

Dong Zhuo: i.. itu.. anak-anak itu se.. sereeem.. ho.. horror..

Lu Bu: (ngamuk) horror apanya hah?

Dong Zhuo: sueeer Buu, serem tau, berasa mau diapain gitu, hiiihh.. apalagi kerangkeng nomor 2 tuh, ga kuat sayah.. (#trauma karena nyaris dijadiin ikan bakar sama anak-anak Wu)

Diao Chan: (penasaran) kaya hantu?

Dong Zhuo: aduh ayank, lebih nyeremin dari hantu deh pokoknya..

Lu Bu: ayank lo peyang! serem dari mana? mereka cuma bocah-bocah kecil! (jalan ketempat para bishie)

_Tiga menit kemudian_,

Diao Chan: aaahh.. ayank.. kamu kenapa? (#panik)

Dong Zhuo: kan? apa saya bilang..

Lu Bu: ...

Diao Chan: kenapa bisa sampe kaya gini?

Lu Bu: serem.. disambitin gue..

Diao Chan: cuma disambitin sampe babak belur gini?

Lu Bu: mereka nyambit ga kira-kira yank, semua yang ada dilempar ke gue, terakhir malah pake Red Hare, bonyok deh gue..

Diao Chan: ...

Dong Zhuo: kan saya udah bilang.. lagian situ pake ngajakin Red Hare, tu kuda kan maho..

Lu Bu: iya, tu bocah pada mo dikeluarin semua sama si Red Hare, maho emang tu kuda.. hhh.. padahal waktunya semakin sedikit..

Diao Chan: (lama-lama kasian juga sama Lu Bu dan Dong Zhuo) ya udah, kalian disini aja, biar gue yang tandatangani..!

Lu Bu: maksudnya tangani ya yank, jangaan.. bahayaa.. nanti kamu kenapa-kenapa..  
Dong Zhuo: i.. iyaa.. bener-bener serem loh..

Diao Chan: apaan sih, biasa aja kale, liat aja polwan cantik Diao Chan beraksi, BERUBAH! (dan Diao pun berubah jadi polwan dengan senjata cambuknya, ctaar.. ctaarr..! lalu jalan ketempat para DW bishie)

Lu Bu dan Dong Zhuo: (ngintilin dari belakang)

**JEREREEEENG...! (muncul)  
**

Ma Chao: eh? kok yang keluar sekarang malah si tante ya, si om-om dua tadi mana?

Zhang He: cuiiihh, sebel deh cyin, kok cantiknya nyaingin eikee?

Guo Jia: #5+?)T$+ ##*

Gan Ning: oi, mana itu tadi ikan piranha, ha?

Diao Chan: CTAARRR...!

Gan Ning: wadaaaaww...!

Diao Chan: anak ga sopan, panggil kak kek!

Ling Tong: panggil kakek? oh baiklah, kek, mana itu tadi ikan piranha?

Diao Chan: CTAAARRR...!

Ling Tong: wuaaaa..!

Diao Chan: heh, panggil gue kakak Diao! jangan macam-macam kalian ya, awas, pokoknya kalian harus bisa ngalahin itu para SW bishie! ato gaa.. (sambil ctar ctar cambuknya)

Zhao Yun: tunggu! sebenernya kita mau diapain dibawa kesini?

Diao Chan: hm? jendral Zhao Yun yang tampan, kalian mau dimasukin ke lubang buaya (#loh?)

Lu Bu: (bisik-bisik dari balik pintu) pst.. psst ayank.. salah tuh, mereka kan bukan pahlawan revolusi..

Diao Chan: ha? oiya, ralat, ralat, aduuh pengaruh film kemaren nih, gini ya, kalian mau dilatih buat lawan para SW bishie!

Lu Xun: kalo gitu butuh strategi khusus..

Gan Ning: gue mo asah pisau dulu..

Zhong Hui: piao gue harus ditambah ni..

Ma Chao: Jiang Wei, tombak kita kayanya ketuker deh..

Sima Shi: toilet mana toileettt..?

Diao Chan: DIAAAAMMM! BUKAN BERANTEM SAMA MEREKA, TAPI KALIAN HARUS PERFORM NYANYIIN LAGUNYA SUPER JUNIOR!

Zhang He: Super Junior? apa tuh? temennya superman?

Diao Chan: (tepok jidat) sudah diam, pokoknya kalian harus ikut yang gue bilang, ato ga, ctaarrr..! ctaaarr..!

Zhang He: aiihh emaaakk...!

Guo Jia: perform bawain lagunya Suju ya kak, yang ngelatih sapa?

Diao Chan: akang Lu Bu!

Para bishie: (jawsdrop)

Diao Chan: kenapa tampang kalian kaya gitu, jangan menghina ya, gitu-gitu dia itu jago banget tau!

Gan Ning: ayam jago kalii..

Diao Chan: CTAARRRR...!

Gan Ning: gyaaahhh..!

Diao Chan: diam kamu! nah sekarang baris! kita harus cek nada dasar dulu, cek suara! akaang.. ayo keluar, jangan ngumpet dibalik pintu!

Lu Bu dan Dong Zhuo: (keluar pelan-pelan)

Ma Chao: a! si om tu, si om!

Diao Chan: CTAARRRR..!

Ma Chao: adooohh..!

Diao Chan: awas kalo kamu berisik lagi! ayank, ayo cek suaranya..

Lu Bu: ga disambit lagi kan gue ntar? Red Hare mana?

Diao Chan: gaaa, tenang aja, Red Hare udah dibawa ke rumah makan eh ke rumah sakit, lagi dirawat dokter Zuo Ci (#loh, tiba-tiba dia udah jadi dokter aja)

Lu Bu: yah, cek suara mereka yah..! perhatiin pitch controlnya!

Dong Zhuo: baik, nah kalian semua, perhatiin pit.. pit.. pit apaan tadi Bu?

Lu Bu: pitch control!

Dong Zhuo: iya maksud gue itu! nah mulai ya, semua, ikutin saya, dooo~

Para bishie (kecuali Gan Ning): dooo~

Gan Ning: DOOOOO...! (fales sendiri)

Semua: (sweatdrop)

Dong Zhuo: eh, eh, kamu.. nyanyinya yang bener, fales banget itu..

Gan Ning: (sewot) heh, itu kan tadi bener gue nyanyinya, lo bilang do gue juga bilang do, salah dimana coba? dasar piranha lo, gue potong 14 juga ntar!

Don Zhuo: ... Diao.. tu kan.. saya mau dipotong 14..

Diao Chan: CTTAAARR...!

Gan Ning: graaahh..!

Diao Chan: Gan Ning! jangan ngelawan vice coach!

Gan Ning: sial.. iya, iyaa..

Diao Chan: ulangi sampe kompak! kalo suara udah pas baru kalian latihan dance nya sama akang Lu Bu!

**_Jadilah mereka latihan doremi disertai ctar-ctarnya Diao Chan karena Gan Ning bikin rusuh terus sampe 9 kali.._**

Dong Zhuo: nih teksnya, apalin!

Para bishie: (ribut) waahh panjang amat (Ma Chao) gimana ngapalinnya ni? (Zhao Yun) ga banyak kok, hyung (Jiang Wei) gue jimatin aja deh, bikin jadi tato jimat (Gan Ning) gue nyontek jimat lu aja kalo gitu (Ling Tong) eh? tato jimat? (Lu Xun) rempoong deh ih, banyak boo.. (Zhang He) udah apalin aja napa? (Guo Jia) gampang ini sih, kalo udah diterjemahin gampang (Zhong Hui) hnngghh... (Sima Shi)

Dong Zhuo: oi.. yang diapalin yang bagian kalian aja!

Para bishie: oh?

Diao Chan: udah ditandai emang bagian mereka?

Dong Zhuo: belom..

Diao Chan: (jawsdrop)

Lu Bu: (ngamuk) yang bener lo yah, gimana mereka tau bagiannya?

Dong Zhuo: psstt.. jangan keras-keras, makanya gue mo rapat dulu sama lu berdua.. nyanyinya kan pasangan masing-masing dua tuh.. nah menurut kalian pembagiannya gimana?

Diao Chan: bagi aja berdasarkan kebagusan suara..

Dong Zhuo: semua bagus sih, cuman si landak satu tu aja tuh, suara cempreng ga ketolongan kemana-mana..

Gan Ning: hasyuuhh.. hasyuuh.. (bersin-bersin)

Lu Bu: ya udah, kasi aja tu landak bagian paling dikit!

Diao Chan: trus yang lain?

Dong Zhuo: coba kita tanya mereka mau dipasanginnya sama siapa..

Lu Bu: oi kalian, denger ya, itu kan per baitnya nyanyinya pasangan tuh, nah kalian ada 10, mo dipasangin sama sapa?

Ling Tong: gue ga mau sama landak gila itu!

Gan Ning: (ngerasa landak) sapa yang mau dipasangin sama elooo?

Lu Xun: jangan sama anak buah si Zhuge itu ya..

Jiang Wei: (ngamuk) apa? sialan kamu ya, hyung, boleh dilempar tombak aja ga ni anak?

Zhao Yun: (belom sempat jawab)

Diao Chan: CTAARR!

Jiang Wei: aduuuhh...!

Diao Chan: jangan berantem disini! kalo kalian mulai lagi, awas ya! kamu juga Lu Xun, jangan mancing-mancing!

Zhang He: eike sama yang imut-imut unyuu ajaaa.. (lirik Lu Xun)

Lu Xun: (jawsdrop) kakak Diao, jangan sampe ya, plis, jangan sama dia (#panik nunjuk-nunjuk Zhang He)

Jiang Wei: hahaha, rasain lu..

Zhang He: sama kamu juga saya mau kok (tring tring)

Jiang Wei: GA USAH! CARI AJA PRIA LAIN! (#heh?)

Ma Chao: (garuk-garuk pala, bingung)

Zhao Yun: sama Boyue atau Ma Chao saja kak..

Guo Jia: waahh Inahime ato nona Xingcai ya.. (#meleset)

Zhong Hui: sama cowo? ogah! lo kate gue maho?

Sima Shi: gue sama toilet aja (#loh?)

Dong Zhuo: yaah jadi ribet, ya udah saya aja yang tentuin, gini aja, intro nya Sima Shi, bait 1 itu Zhao Yun Sama Guo Jia

Zhao Yun dan Guo Jia: baik..

Sima Shi: ... terserah, cepetan pokoknya!

Dong Zhuo: bait 2, Zhang He sama Ling Tong..

Ling Tong: (protes) hey! kenapa malah sama dia, hah?

Lu Bu: diam kamu, katanya ga mau sama si landak! jangan banyak cingcong!

Ling Tong: iya tapi kan..

Diao Chan: CTAARR!

Ling Tong: wuaaa!

Zhang He: aiihh.. sama bronis kaya yey juga eike ga nolak kookk..

Ling Tong: &*$##%

Dong Zhuo: selanjutnya, Jiang Wei sama Lu Xun..

Jiang Wei dan Lu Xun: APA?

Dong Zhuo: jangan protes, kalian mau tukeran sama Ling Tong?

Jiang Wei dan Lu Xun: GA!

Zhang He: (kecewa)

Dong Zhuo: nah, bagus, lalu Zhong Hui, Ma Chao, dan Gan Ning..

Gan Ning: gue belakangan? harusnya gue tu barisan depan, karena nenek moyangku seorang pelaut, dasar piranha gendut! tuan Sun aja ga pernah naro gue di belakang, lama-lama gue tebas juga lo pake landak! (#abang Gan Ning, kalimat lo berantakan! *tepok jidat)

Diao Chan: sudah! jangan banyak omong, kalian kerjakan sesuai perintah karena ini tugas dynasty, mengerti? nah akang Lu Bu, sekarang saatnya..

Lu Bu: ya.. BARIS LURUS KALIAN SEMUA!

Para bishie: (baris)

Lu Bu: hmm.. ga jadi.. baris miring aja..

Para bishie: (mulai bete, tapi tetep ngikutin baris)

Lu Bu: eh..eh.. ga.. ga.. barisnya numpuk aja..

Para bishie: (bingung)

Lu Bu: bukan, bukan, gini aja, kalian bakal di-shoot satu-satu dulu, nah kamu Guo Jia, Zhang He, jalan berlawanan arah ya, habis itu Zhao Yun.. coba dipraktekkan dulu.. Guo Jia, start!

Guo Jia: (jalan dari belakang ke depan)

Lu Bu: bagus, nah Zhang He, masuk!

Zhang He: aiihh? eike?

Lu Bu: iya, elo, cepetan, jalan dari kanan ke kiri, CEPEETTT!

Zhang He: bentaran dong cyin ah, pake sunglasses dolo, biar mirip, baaaa, mirip khaann..?

Lu Bu: #$ %^!$

Diao Chan: CTAARR!

Zhang He: abaahhhh! iya..iyaaa..

Lu Bu: ooii Zhang He, ngapain lo liat Zhao Yun lama-lamaaaa?

Zhao Yun: ...

Zhang He: (ampe ngeces-ngeces) bis dia cakep banget si cyiinn...

Diao Chan: CTAARRR!

Zhang He: aaawww...

Lu Bu: (mulai bermuka masam) kenapa juga harus ada dia ya.. LANJUT! OII RED HARE, YANG BENER PEGANG KAMERANYA!

Red Hare: hieeehh... (#kenapa tiba-tiba ada Red Hare? Oh, dia udah sembuh ternyata!)

Lu Bu: haiyoo semua baris numpuukk...

Para bishie: (bingung) oi numpuk tu gimana? (Ma Chao) berarti harus ada yang paling bawah kan? (Ling Tong) si Zhang He aja yang paling bawah! (Guo Jia) aiiihh...tega deh cyyiinn..(Zhang He)

Lu Bu: $%^$#%#

Dong Zhuo: (akhirnya turun tangan) hush.. hush.. diem kalian ya, diem.. maksudnya Lu Bu itu gini, nah.. kamu disini, iya kamu, sini.. nah gitu, terus kamu disana, geser dikit, op, op.. yak, pas! trus kamu, HOI ELO! SAPA YANG NYURUH TENGKUREP DISANA, HAH?

Zhang He: ...

Diao Chan: CTAAARRR!

Zhang He: engkooong...! aaiihh, kenapa sih? katanya tadi disuruh numpuk.. truss katanya eike disuruh paling bawah, bijimana sih?

Dong Zhuo: bijimana apaan? ah sudahlah, biji yang mana pun juga bole...

Lu Bu: (mulai sakit kepala) dewa, apakah saya sanggup melanjutkannya? nah semua, sekarang kita mulai gerakannya, perhatikan gerakan kakinya, RED HARE! KAMU SOROT APANYA? CUT, CUUTTT!

Red Hare: hieehh.. (*apaan sih?)

Diao Chan: emang dia sorot apaan?

Lu Bu: dari tadi nyorot helm gue lah, sepatu gue lah, tangan gue lah, kapan nyorot mungka gue coba! (#gondok abis) giliran tu bocah-bocah malah disorot full semua, close up pula!

Red Hare: hieeeehh.. (*abis lo kaga ada bagus-bagusnya kalo disorot, ada juga yang liat muntah ntar!)

Dong Zhuo: ah, kamu masih mending Bu, saya dari tadi ga pernah disorot.. (#menghiba)

Lu Bu: kalo elo sih wajar kaga disorot, ada juga rusak ntar itu kamera! OOII KALIAN! KEMBALI KE POSISI TADI!

Diao Chan: CTAAARR! CTAARR!

Para bishie: wuaaaa...!

Lu Bu: nah perhatikan ya, Ling Tong sama kamu, ya kamu HIU, sini depan!

Zhong Hui: nama gue HUI!

Lu Bu: iya terserah lo, pokoknya berdiri sini! liat gerakan ini, kamu semua harus apal! (#praktek goyangannya)

Diao Chan, Red Hare, Dong Zhuo: (tepok tangan) kereenn..

Para bishie: (menganga, karena ga nyangka ternyata Lu Bu goyangannya keren abis)

Lu Bu: nah, gitu, semua siap? actioonnn...!

_[All] Because I naughty, naughty, _

_[Sima Shi] Hey! I'm Mr. Simple_

_[All] Because I naughty, naughty!_

_[All] Teretetetet tetet tereretete tetettetetett teretetetet tereretetete_

Gan Ning: TETEREEETEREEEEET...

Diao Chan: CTARRRR! kamu kira terompet apa?

Gan Ning: aaarrhhh...

Lu Bu: (kepala makin berdenyut) CUT, CUUTT!

Red Hare: (cut)

Lu Bu: mulai dari awal, action!

_[All] Because I naughty, naughty, _

_[Sima Shi] Hey! I'm Mr. Simple_

_[All] Because I naughty, naughty,_

_[All] Teretetetet tetet tereretete tetettetetett teretetetet tereretetete, Suju kanda!_

_[Zhao Yun] Sesangi nae mam daero andwindago hwaman naemyeon andwae geureol piryo eobtji_

Lu Bu: Zhao Yun, itu kepala goyangnya jangan ke atas bawah, kiri kanan oi!

Zhao Yun: eh salah ya..ehehehe..

Lu Bu: kenapa anak ini ikut-ikutan bikin masalah ya, biasanya nurut, ini pasti pengaruh si landak sama penghuni taman lawang yang satu itu tuh..! (misuh-misuh)

Gan Ning dan Zhang He: huaaattchiih...

Lu Bu: ya sudah dilanjut dulu satu bagian, nanti kalian bikin rusuh lagi, lanjut deh Guo Jia, di akhir bakal ada gladi resik ntar!

_[Guo Jia] Geokjeongdo paljada jakeun ire neomu yeonyeonhaji malja mome jeohji anha_

_[Zhang He] Songjeoki johattdaga nabbatdaga geureon geoji mwo-heung! shiljeoki ollatdaga_  
_Daerojyeotda geureon daedo ittji_

Lu Bu: Zhang He, ga usah mesum gitu gaya lo! aarrgghh, tu kan, setress gue lama-lama nih, Ling Tong!

_[Ling Tong] Eonjeomyeo, eehhkk..._

Lu Bu: WOI Ling Tong! Itu tali ga usah lo tarik ke leher loooo, mau mati ya? CUUTTT, ulaaang..!

_[Ling Tong] Eonjeomyeo gwaenchanha swi-eo ganeun geotdo johah modeun geoshi ttae, ttae,  
Ttae, ttae, ttae-ga itneun geonikka_

_[Jiang Wei] Geudaega namja-ramyeon chingureul manna sul han jane teoreobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright.. _hoi giliran lo tuh!

Lu Xun: GA USAH LO KASI TAU JUGA GUE UDAH TAU!

Diao Chan: CTAARRR!

Lu Xun: aduuhh!

Diao Chan: heh, ga boleh ribut!

Lu Bu: yang serius Lu Xun, bagian kamu!

_[Lu Xun] Geudaega yeoja-ramyeon chingureul manna suda tteoreo nallyeobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright, Alright_ (nyanyi sambil elus-elus pantat)

Lu Bu: okeh, CUT! kita ulang dari awal!

_[All] Because I naughty, naughty, _

_[Sima Shi] Hey! I'm Mr. Simple_

_[All] Because I naughty, naughty,_

_[All] Teretetetet tetet tereretete tetettetetett teretetetet tereretetete, Suju kanda!_

_[Zhao Yun] Sesangi nae mam daero andwindago hwaman naemyeon andwae geureol piryo eobtji_

_[Guo Jia] Geokjeongdo paljada jakeun ire neomu yeonyeonhaji malja mome jeohji anha_

_[Zhang He] Songjeoki johattdaga nabbatdaga geureon geoji mwo-heung! shiljeoki ollatdaga  
Daerojyeotda geureon daedo ittji_

_[Ling Tong] Eonjeomyeo gwaenchanha swi-eo ganeun geotdo johah modeun geoshi ttae, ttae,  
Ttae, ttae, ttae-ga itneun geonikka_

_[Jiang Wei] Geudaega namja-ramyeon chingureul manna sul han jane teoreobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright.._

_[Lu Xun] Geudaega yeoja-ramyeon chingureul manna suda tteoreo nallyeobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright, Alright.._

Lu Bu: allriiight! bagus, haha, kalian pasti takut diulang-ulang ya, tenang, itu belum gerakan inti, sekarang perhatikan gerakan pas bagian reff lagu.. (#praktek) jangan lupa ini tangan dikibas-kibas ya, ayo dipraktekkan!

_[All] Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo_

_Bwara Miss-seu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo_

_Bwara Miss-seu Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

_[All/Zhong Hui] Kaja kaja eoseo kaja Makhyeosseul ttaen doragaja geot kotchi apa  
Jugettdamyeon oneul haruman nolgo boja_

Lu Bu: oi HIU, kaki lo jangan terlalu lebar oi, mentang-mentang di depan lo!

Red Hare: hieeehhh (*biarin aja napa, khan sekseh! #plaakk!)

Zhong Hui: NAMA GUE HUI! awas lo ya, sekali lagi panggil-panggil hiu gue lempar hiu lo!

Lu Bu: neeext, Ma Chao! jangan aneh-aneh kamu!

Ma Chao: maen tuduh aja si om, belom juga ngapa-ngapain..

_[All/Ma Chao] Han keurae-do geochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa  
Akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka_, tu liat, ga aneh-aneh kan?

Lu Bu: iya, emang, TAPI GA USAH KOMEN PAS ABIS NYANYIII! (*acak-acak rambut kecoa) LANJUUTTT!

_[All] Blow Your Mind ([Zhong Hui] kara Mr. Simple)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Sima Shi] ttae-ga watjanha Duryeowo malgo)_

_Blow Your Mind_

(sunyi)

Para bishie: (liat Gan Ning)

Gan Ning: (bengong)

Ling Tong: giliran lo, landak!

Gan Ning: apaan?

Diao Chan: CTAARRR!

Gan Ning: neneekkk!

Lu Bu: dasar landak air, giliran lo tuh nyanyi!

_Blow Your Mind ([Gan Ning] Kaja Mr. Simple)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Gan Ning] ttae-ga watjanha Junbi dwaetjanha_ (nyanyi sambil usap-usap betis)

Lu Bu: iyaakk, ulangiii...

_[All] Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo_

_Bwara Miss-seu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo_

_Bwara Miss-seu Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

_[All/Zhong Hui] Kaja kaja eoseo kaja Makhyeosseul ttaen doragaja geot kotchi apa  
Jugettdamyeon oneul haruman nolgo boja_

_[All/Ma Chao] Han keurae-do geochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa  
Akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka,_

_[All] Blow Your Mind ([Zhong Hui] kara Mr. Simple)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Sima Shi] ttae-ga watjanha Duryeowo malgo)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Gan Ning] Kaja Mr. Simple)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Gan Ning] ttae-ga watjanha Junbi dwaetjanha_

Lu Bu: oke, pas bagian ini goyangnya kaya gini.. (#praktek)

Zhang He: ehhh, pake tutup-tutup dada, aiihh...

Lu Bu: (mual) itu anak udah ketularan si mesum.. MULAI!

_[Ma Chao] Sok sseokneun iri an doo kaji anin seseang-e urin sara keukeon ae-do ara_

Red Hare: hieehh, hieehhh... (*Ma Chaooo, aaww...aww...)

Lu Bu: kenapa pula itu kuda, HOI RED HARE! DIEM! KAMERA LOE NYOROT CICAK TUH!

Cicak: (set dah, gue masuk tipi)

Lu Bu: entar gue cut, lanjut Sima Shi!

_[Sima Shi] Mweo ireohke eoryeopna uri chal meokgo chal jago tto charamyeon kereohke  
Hamyeon dwiji_

Dong Zhuo: ini anak mungkanya asem banget nyanyinya...

Sima Shi: (keluarin rapier, taro ke leher Dong Zhuo) mau mati atau kasi tau gue toilet dimana?

Lu Bu: bentaaar, lo selesein dulu ini, ato ga gue lapor bapak lo! sana, sana, balik ke posisi lo, next, Lu Xun!

Sima Shi: (kalau ini selesai, gue bunuh mereka semua!)

_[Lu Xun] Keuttae-ga hwa-ga na-myeon chingul mannna dwitdamhwaro peureobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright_

Zhang He: eike dong yang gantiin posisi Hui ya, ya, ya...

Lu Xun: jangaannn...! eh awas lo ya, selangkah lagi lo mendekat gue bakar lo! (#panik)

Lu Bu: Zhang He, balik! lo kan udah tadi.. HIU!

Zhong Hui: (ngambeg)

Lu Bu: HIU, OOIIII!

Diao Chan: namanya Hui, masa bilang Hui aja susah si yank? tu liat, anaknya ngambeg kan..

Lu Bu: iya, iya, HIU, eh salah, HUI, giliran lo!

_[Zhong Hui] Keuttae-ga kwireupda-nyeon norae borreo sori jilleo nalryeobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright, Alright_

_[All] Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo _

_Bwara Missu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)  
Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

Lu Bu: yak, ulaangg...!

_[Ma Chao] Sok sseokneun iri an doo kaji anin seseang-e urin sara keukeon ae-do ara_

_[Sima Shi] Mweo ireohke eoryeopna uri chal meokgo chal jago tto charamyeon kereohke  
Hamyeon dwiji_

_[Lu Xun] Keuttae-ga hwa-ga na-myeon chingul mannna dwitdamhwaro peureobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright_

_[Zhong Hui] Keuttae-ga kwireupda-nyeon norae borreo sori jilleo nalryeobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright, Alright_

_[All] Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo _

_Bwara Missu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)  
Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

Lu Bu: yak, pas bagian ini silakan kalian berkreasi sendiri!

Zhong Hui: dari tadi kek..!

Diao Chan: CTAARR!

Zhong Hui: aaaahhh, apa sih kakak Diao, kan gue ga ngapa-ngapain!

Diao Chan: dilarang mengumpat!

Zhong Hui: aisshh...

Lu Bu: hahahaha, lanjut!

_[Zhong Hui] Dance! _

Semua: (tepok tangan) woooww...

Zhong Hui: makasi, makasi, mana recehannya.. (#kasi kaleng)

Diao Chan: CTAAARRR!

Zhong Hui: aiaaa..

Lu Bu: lanjutkan!

_[Sima Shi] jaryuran-ke mwo keuri byeol geo ittna _

_[Zhao Yun] Just Get It Get It_

_[Sima Shi] Sosohan iltaree jaemi deung deung deung keung keung keung_, sial udah di ujung nih!

Lu Bu: Sima Shi! apanya yang diujung, tahan! dikit lagi kelar! next, landak!

Gan Ning: (lempar pisau) GUE BUKAN LANDAK!

Red Hare: hieehhh~ (#pucet karena nyaris kena pisaunya Gan Ning)

Diao Chan: CTAAARRR!

Gan Ning: uuaahhh... ssshhh, iya, iyaa..

_[Gan Ning] Sara-ittneun keuttael neukki-go shipna _

_[Ling Tong] Just Grab It Grab It_

_[Gan Ning] Kaseum ttwineun ne kkum-deuri aeki deung deung deung keung keung keung_

Gan Ning: ini gue ngomong apa sih?

Diao Chan: CTAAARRR!

Gan Ning: aaahhhh!

Diao Chan: diem, ga usah dipikirin itu!

_[All] (Because I Naughty, Naughty)_

_[Zhao Yun] Ije keokjeong hajima ap-en choo-eun nari ulkeoya Shimgakan aekin da dwiro  
Mirwodugo_

_[Jiang Wei] Oneur-eun barke useobwa keuddae-wi hwanhan useum-e modu kibon choha-chyeo~  
_  
Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei: (tosh!) yes, kita nyanyi berdua hyung!

Lu Bu: ...

Zhang He: harusnya eike, harusnya eike..!

Guo Jia: sssst.. nta di-ctar sama mak lampir itu..

Diao Chan: CTAARRR!

Guo Jia: huaaaa...?

Diao Chan: apa kamu bilang tadi, hah? sekali lagi ngomong gitu saya bilang sama Inahime dan Xingcai kalo kamu playboy cap kapak yang ga bisa berenang! (#maksud looo?)

Guo Jia: ampuunn...jangan kakak Diao yang cantik, jangan ya..plisss..

Diao Chan: huh!

_[All] Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo _

_Bwara Missu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call) _

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Missu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call) _

_[All/Guo Jia] Kaja kaja eoseo kaja Makhyeosseul ttaen dorakaja kotchi apa chukketdamyeon oneul haruman norgo boja _

_[All/Lu Xun] Han keurae-do keochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka _

_[All] Blow Your Mind ([Zhang He] kara Mr. Simple)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Zhang He] ttaega wattjanha Duryeowo malgo)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Ling Tong] kaja Mr. Simple)_

Ling Tong: cukup sekali ini gue dipasangin sama dia ya!

Zhang He: uumm, cyyiinn, jangan gitu dunkz.. (colek-colek Ling Tong)

Ling Tong: (sambit Zhang He pake nunchaku) wattaaaa...!

Zhang He: waaaddaaaww...!

Diao Chan: CTAARRR!

Semua: HOI, SATU BARIS LAGI TAU! (keroyok Ling Tong sama Zhang He)

_Blow Your Mind kara Mr. Simple _(#duh ga penting amat satu baris ini-jawsdrop)

Lu Bu: wokeh, kita ulang dari awal, siap?

Para bishie: hosh..hosh..hosh..

Sima Shi: hhnggghh...

Lu Bu: MULAAIII!

_[All] Because I naughty, naughty, _

_[Sima Shi] Hey! I'm Mr. Simple_

_[All] Because I naughty, naughty,_

_[All] Teretetetet tetet tereretete tetettetetett teretetetet tereretetete, Suju kanda!_

_[Zhao Yun] Sesangi nae mam daero andwindago hwaman naemyeon andwae geureol piryo eobtji_

_[Guo Jia] Geokjeongdo paljada jakeun ire neomu yeonyeonhaji malja mome jeohji anha_

_[Zhang He] Songjeoki johattdaga nabbatdaga geureon geoji mwo-heung! shiljeoki ollatdaga  
Daerojyeotda geureon daedo ittji_

_[Ling Tong] Eonjeomyeo gwaenchanha swi-eo ganeun geotdo johah modeun geoshi ttae, ttae,  
Ttae, ttae, ttae-ga itneun geonikka_

_[Jiang Wei] Geudaega namja-ramyeon chingureul manna sul han jane teoreobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright.._

_[Lu Xun] Geudaega yeoja-ramyeon chingureul manna suda tteoreo nallyeobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright, Alright.._

_[All] Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo_

_Bwara Miss-seu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo_

_Bwara Miss-seu Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

_[All/Zhong Hui] Kaja kaja eoseo kaja Makhyeosseul ttaen doragaja geot kotchi apa  
Jugettdamyeon oneul haruman nolgo boja_

_[All/Ma Chao] Han keurae-do geochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa  
Akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka,_

_[All] Blow Your Mind ([Zhong Hui] kara Mr. Simple)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Sima Shi] ttae-ga watjanha Duryeowo malgo)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Gan Ning] Kaja Mr. Simple)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Gan Ning] ttae-ga watjanha Junbi dwaetjanha_

_[All] Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo_

_Bwara Miss-seu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo_

_Bwara Miss-seu Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

_[All/Zhong Hui] Kaja kaja eoseo kaja Makhyeosseul ttaen doragaja geot kotchi apa  
Jugettdamyeon oneul haruman nolgo boja_

_[All/Ma Chao] Han keurae-do geochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa  
Akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka,_

_[All] Blow Your Mind ([Zhong Hui] kara Mr. Simple)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Sima Shi] ttae-ga watjanha Duryeowo malgo)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Gan Ning] Kaja Mr. Simple)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Gan Ning] ttae-ga watjanha Junbi dwaetjanha_

_[Zhong Hui] Dance! _

_[Sima Shi] jaryuran-ke mwo keuri byeol geo ittna _

_[Zhao Yun] Just Get It Get It_

_[Sima Shi] Sosohan iltaree jaemi deung deung deung keung keung keung_

_[Gan Ning] Sara-ittneun keuttael neukki-go shipna _

_[Ling Tong] Just Grab It Grab It_

_[Gan Ning] Kaseum ttwineun ne kkum-deuri aeki deung deung deung keung keung keung_

_[All] (Because I Naughty, Naughty)_

_[Zhao Yun] Ije keokjeong hajima ap-en choo-eun nari ulkeoya Shimgakan aekin da dwiro  
Mirwodugo_

_[Jiang Wei] Oneur-eun barke useobwa keuddae-wi hwanhan useum-e modu kibon choha-chyeo~_

_[All] Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo _

_Bwara Missu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call) _

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Missu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call) _

_[All/Guo Jia] Kaja kaja eoseo kaja Makhyeosseul ttaen dorakaja kotchi apa chukketdamyeon oneul haruman norgo boja _

_[All/Lu Xun] Han keurae-do keochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka _

_[All] Blow Your Mind ([Zhang He] kara Mr. Simple)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Zhang He] ttaega wattjanha Duryeowo malgo)_

_Blow Your Mind ([Ling Tong] kaja Mr. Simple)_

_Blow Your Mind kara Mr. Simple_

Para bishie: (bertebaran, ada yang pingsan, ada yang nyari makan, ada yang minta minum, ada yang manjat pagar, ada yang dobrak pintu toilet—iya, bisa ketauan ini siapa, heeheehee.. #author ditusuk rapier)

Lu Bu: iyaaaahhh, siiipp... jangan mau kalah sama para SW bishie, for the Dynasty Warrioooors!

Para bishie: JIA YOOOUUUUU!

* * *

*demikianlah yang terjadi di dunia DW, baiklah mina-san, silahkan di komen, pilih SW apa DW hehehe, 1 komen diitung satu nilai ya, yoosshh selamat menilaaiii... ^0^


End file.
